In Love With My Kidnapper
by Night Raven45
Summary: Lucy is the princess of the royal Heartfilia family and is being forced into marriage by her father, Then there is Natsu who is a wanted pirate thief he and his crew are robbing the castle when Lucy catches them so they kidnap her to avoid getting caught but as time goes on could the pirate thief become more then just her kidnapper- Nalu slight Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. AU No magic
1. Captured

In love with my kidnapper

**Hi guys this is my new story In Love With My Kidnapper and sorry for any mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Chapter 1: Captured

Lucy's POV

I stand on my balcony outside my room staring into the night sky thinking about the next few weeks to come, My father had a arranged marriage for me which by the way he only told me last week, Sting Ecilffe a rich prince from somewhere I have never met him I've only seen pictures he has light blond spiky hair, A scar near his eye brow and slightly handsome but I refuse to marry him if I were to marry I want it to be for love not just because Im forced too

I don't know who he is he could be a neat freak, or rude, or just like my father cares about nothing but money what am I going to do Im am not marrying a guy who I've never met before Im only meeting him a day before we get married couldn't my father for once understand I hate it here I don't want to marry some sting guy and I want to leave I want to be free

"Princess Lucy" one of my maids Virgo enters my room interrupting me from my thoughts "Yeah" I say turning around to look at her "I just came to check if you were ok you missed dinner" she looks at me caring and concerned "o-oh yeah Im fine I must have just lost track of time" I give a reassuring smile to my maid "Oh ok well would you like some dinner now princess" "no thank you I just something not too long ago Im not hungry" I say as I walk and sit on my bed "alright if you need anything else princess you know where to find me and the other maids" Virgo says closing the door "thank you" I reply as Virgo closes the door I don't really like people calling me princess but Virgo is an exception, After Virgo is gone I lie down on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

Natsu POV

"Does everyone remember the plan for tonight" I look at my crew "Yep" my crew all reply "just in case Im going to run through it quickly one more time

"We are going to sneak inside the castle and steel all the jewels and other valuable items we can find and remember inside the castle there is king Jude who will either be sleeping or in his study, all the servants, maids and guards, then there is the princess who is most likely sleeping. Levy, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Jet, and Droy you will all stay on the ship you all know your rolls Levy you will hack into the security system with the assistance of freed and turn of all security cameras, Elfman &amp; Evergreen you will be on watch out, Mirajane you will be in charge of the ship until we get back, Gajeel you will take care of the guards outside but just knock them out try not to kill anyone then re-join me and the others inside, Jellal you will take care of all the guards inside and same goes for you don't kill anyone Grey, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy you will come with me and as for everyone else most of you will go off around the town get supplies and the rest will go into the castle get it" Everyone nods knowing how the plan is going to work

Levy and freed hack into the security system and give us the al clear "Okay Gajeel your up" I whisper to him he reply's with a grunt and leaves "Now Jellal sneak inside quietly and give us the signal when you're done" He nods and stealthily jumps upon a low window and enters the castle, Gajeel and Jellal are the best in my crew for taking out people and sneaking in and out of things they are also strong so an I but I have to stay with my comrades Me, Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy move to another side of the castle where Jellal should appear soon we then see Jellal who give us the signal we run up to the wall and he lets down a rope for us to climb up "thanks" I say patting Jellal on the back "Good job" Erza says smiling at him and he lightly blushes "I'm going to scout the castle for other threats I took out the guards, King Jude is in his study which he hardly comes out of, the princess's door was closed but is most likely asleep, and most of the maids are sleeping but some of the others are around so be careful keep your guard up" Jellal says walking away "yeah ok you too oh and when you find Gajeel meet up with us" he gives me a light nod and runs off, I continue to walk through the castle with Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy as we grab pricey looking things

20 minutes later

"Jellal Gajeel you made it did anyone see you?" I look around the corner to see if anyone was coming

"Nope" Gajeel answers effortlessly

"Good now help us were have made it through half the castle and where almost at our main target" I say and continue walking when we hear footsteps, I get up on a table and jump onto the wooden roof beams and hold on tightly and quietly, Gajeel hides behind a metal suit of armour, Wendy and Juvia ducks under a table, Erza and Grey hide behind the curtains, and Jellal sneaks into a dark unoccupied room

"are they gone" I whisper as the footsteps get quieter

"Yeah it was just a maid" Wendy whispers emerging from under the table with Juvia we all then come out of our hiding spots "Jellal will we run into any more people" Grey asks "well no like I said most of them are sleeping but the rest of them should be going to bed soon" "okay well we should get going now" I say trying to keep my balance so the floor doesn't creek "I know the way to the vault" Gajeel grumbles and leads the way

We walk down a long corridor and round some corners then Gajeel stops in front of a wooden door and opens it to revile a long hallway with a big metal door at the end we start to walk by gets interrupted by Juvia

"Wait! Juvia senses something" she grabs a can out of her bag and sprays it into the air which exposes lasers

"I through Levy was meant to disable them" Erza says a bit surprised

"Yeah she is the best in this kind of thing" Wendy says looking at the lasers "Y-you don't expect us to crawl through that do you" Wendy looks at me then back at the lasers looking worried

"Well by the looks of it it's our only option we have come this far and I'm not turning back now, just follow my lead and you should be fine" Erza says jumping and dodging the lasers "Now your turn" she says to us from the other side of the lasers we stare back at her amazed "Not all of us are as flexible as you Erza" Gajeel looks at her slightly surprised "Come on Wendy your small you could fit through" Erza tells Wendy.

At first it took some convincing to get Wendy to go but she went but got into a tight space half way through "How did I even let you guys convince me to do this! "Wendy half screams half whispers "someone help her" Erza harshly whispers "What are we meant to do" just as I finish my sentence the lasers flicker and deactivate "Oh thank god" Wendy sighs in relief "Yeah but I wonder what took levy so long" Grey says "Hey ice princess your clothes" I say laughing "Damn it" He yells looking for his clothes "Juvia will assist" I look over and see Juvia pick greys shirt off the floor and put it in her bag and then going over to help grey pretending not to know where they are.

We all walk over to the vault door I pull the overly large door handle down and push the door which makes a loud beep noise Jellal runs over to the door and looks out "I don't think anyone heard that" he states closing the door "Glad she could unlock the door but she have turned off the sound" I say walking into the vault, wow it is filled with jewels (Money) Diamond encrusted Bracelets and necklaces and there they are the kings crown and princess's tiara they are worth more than anything I know "Alright guys star packing" I say looking at the priceless headwear

Lucy's POV

I awake to a loud beep sound I get up and stretch I look out the window then at my clock 2:10am well Im not going back to bed I walk into my bathroom and look in the mirror I wipe off the smudged make-up that my tears had made fix up my hair and get changed and go for a walk and find out where that noise came from

I walk down corridors the same old pictures, the same old doors, the same old house, the same old feeling I hate it here I want to go out and see the world to be free to live life not for it to be ran for me not to be forced into marriage why can't anyone understand that.

It's weird I haven't seen a guard yet whatever they always tell me to go back to bed so Im going to enjoy this moment while it lasts then I hear noises or well voices quiet ones I follow the sound of the voices to where all our wealth is, Normally father has guards keeping an eye on it then it hit me intruders I open the door and the lasers were disabled and the big metal door was open I slowly walk to the vault and hear voices

"Guys we should hurry up now" I hear one voice say it sounds like a female

"Yeah ok were nearly done" I hear what sounds like a male voice say

I peek in can't see them very well and they all have their backs turned they all look around my age, I see a small girl with acute face blue hair in pig tails and same colour eyes as me her back wasn't turned though, the other woman has blue medium length hair who seemed to be looking a boy with raven coloured hair and no shirt?, the other woman had scarlet coloured hair and had armour on, the other boy had blue hair then a boy with salmon coloured hair

I walk in "What are you doing!" I say with worry and anger in my voice "Oh shit it's the princess!" I hear the one with raven hair yell they all turn to face me I see I don't get to see their faces but I do see the salmon haired boys face for a split second then everything when black

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of In Love With My Kidnapper leave a review and tell me what you think I hoped you enjoyed **


	2. Pirate ship fairy tail

In love with my kidnapper

**Hi guys here is chapter two of In Love With My Kidnapper, sorry it has taken awhile to update school is really annoying I have homework and I've got exams this week so don't know when I will update next **

**thank you so much for the reviews it makes me feel good and inspires me to write so a big thank you :) **

**And sorry for any mistakes and sorry for my grammar I have never been good at punctuation and gramma so sorry for that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 2: Pirate ship fairy tail **

**Lucy's POV **

I woke up in a dark cell like room with my hands tied behind my back with rope, I sit up on my knees and look around with only a small window providing light, I hear a voice from the other side of the bars.

"So the princess is finally awake" the voice says coming closer

"Who are you? And where am I?" I ask trying to sound angry

"Well" he says opening the cell door and coming in, he walks over to me stepping into the light.

I recognize him from last night he has pink coloured hair, onyx eyes, and has a red tattoo on his upper right arm, and as for his clothing he is wearing a scarf, has black sandals, white baggy pants, and has a vest (**AN: it is what he normally wears**) the vest is open reviling his toned chest and muscles.

He keels down and grabs my chin and makes me look at him "you have just been kidnapped by pirates" he gives me a toothy grin

K-kidnapped by PIRATES! "Why did you kidnap me" I say with an angry look "So we don't get caught you probably would of went and told your father and we couldn't have that happening" he says getting up and walking out of the cell "WAIT! What about me are you just going to leave me here?"

"Well you're a prisoner right? Unless you want to join my crew" he looks at me with a grin

"No way" I huff and point my head in the other direction

"Okay then, suit yourself" he says and walks out closing the door leaving me in the dark with only that small window for light.

I sit in the small dark cell and feel tears rolling down my face, I don't even know why Im sad maybe it's just all the shit happening in my life right now, I hear the door open then close and see a smallish figure coming towards my cell "Hi sorry the captain left you tied up he doesn't normally leave the prisoners tied up" the figure enters my cell reviling there face

She has short blue hair with a head band and is wearing an orange dress. She unties the rope around me hands "thanks" I say rubbing my wrists "no problem" she smiles brightly at me "I'm Levy" she extends her hand "hi Im Lucy, Lucy He-" "Heartfilia I know" levy interrupts "H-how do you know my name" I say confused "You the princess everyone know who you are, just coz we are pirate doesn't mean we don't know who our own princess is" levy sweetly says, I except her hand shake "The captain told us he got you while they were out… well it's been really nice to meet you and you seem really nice I hope we can be friends" she says leaving my cell "see ya soon… oh and you should join our crew it fun and besides if you don't the captain won't let you go back home" Levy turns around and gives me a smile before she leaves

I look behind me and see a bench, I get up on the bench and pull an old looking cover over me and try to go to sleep

I wake up to the sound of me cell door opening and closing "Here you go princess dinner" the captain puts the food next to the bench and leaves my cell "you do know Im not taking you home so it your choice" right after that he leaves

The food isn't much but Im not going to starve to I eat it and then go back to sleep

**Next day **

I wake to the sound of a voice "Hey Lucy wake up sleepy head" I look up to see a giggling Levy "oh hey Levy" "good morning Lucy how are you today" she smiles at me "well Im still in a cell so not that much different from yesterday" I say getting up and meeting her at the bars of my cell "well can still join our crew"

"Maybe"

"Well I got some breakfast" she hands me some food thought he bars.

"Oh thanks" I say grabbing the food

"no problem, the captain told me to tell you that he will come down and see you later and that's all for now bye" she waves and leaves

An hour or so later someone enters which I presume is the captain, I sit up on the bench, he grabs a chair and swings around to face my cell and sits on "so what's your story?" he says leaning backwards on the chair "Why should I tell you" I say staring at him "well it's just you don't seem to angry that we just captured you and were out at sea getting further and further away from your home"

"well-well I just…I" I sigh giving in "As you know Im the princess and I was being forced to be married to this Sting Ecilffe guy and… all my life everything has been done for me, everything has been planned for me, and my father has done nothing but neglect me since… since my mother died I couldn't take it anymore I just with my father to understand, I just want to be free for once in my life" I lower my head to the ground he just nods "I understand" he softly says "how would you understand you don't know what it feels like" I almost shout "Actually… I do" I look up at him curiously "When I was a little kid my dad left me and I never knew my mother, to this day I still don't know where he is I went out and looked for him but gave up when I made fairy tail" he smiles.

"Fairy Tail…?"

"Yeah fairy tail my ship"

"oh ok" I say still looking at him

"so you wanna join my crew" he smiles

"I-I don't think I can"

"Your weird Luce" I blush at the nickname good thing it was dark "you say you want to be free and here is your chance but you're not taking it but whatever it's your choice bye… Luce" he smiles and walks out

Maybe I should join fairy tail I did say I want to be free I always wanted leave that horror of a home and now's my chance why am I wasting it, ok I've made up my mind I'm going to join fairy tail.

**Natsu's POV**

I walk into the room with all the cells and walk down to the very end where Lucy is, she is very pretty, she has golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, her eyes are so alluring and her hair looks so soft like I could just run my fingers thro- wait what? Were did that come from, I just ignore the thought

I grab a chair and place it in front of her cell, I sit and face her "so what's your story?" I say leaning backwards on the chair "Why should I tell you" she replies staring at me "well it's just you don't seem to angry that we just captured you and were out at sea getting further and further away from your home"

"well-well I just…I" she sigh's giving in "As you know Im the princess and I was being forced to be married to this Sting Ecilffe guy and… all my life everything has been done for me, everything has been planned for me, and my father has done nothing but neglect me since… since my mother died I couldn't take it anymore I just with my father to understand, I just want to be free for once in my life" she lower her head to the ground and I just nod "I understand" I softly speak "how would you understand you don't know what it feels like" she loudly says "Actually… I do" she looks up at me curiously "When I was a little kid my dad left me and I never knew my mother, to this day I still don't know where he is I went out and looked for him, but gave up when I made fairy tail" I smiles remembering that day

"Fairy Tail…?"

"Yeah fairy tail my ship"

"oh ok" she says still looking at me

"so you wanna join my crew" I smile hopefully

"I-I don't think I can"

"Your weird Luce" I blush at the nickname I just called her "you say you want to be free and here is your chance but you're not taking it but whatever it's your choice bye… Luce" I get up and smile at her before leaving

She is really pretty I hope she wants to stay and with that though I lightly blush

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring hopefully the next one will be better **

**but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading :) **


	3. Welcomes and introductions

In love with my kidnapper

**AN: Hey Guys sorry for not updating school is really getting on my nerves so much homework. So here is chapter three of ILWMK (In Love With My Kidnapper) this chapter with mainly revolve around Lucy meeting everyone **

**And I am adding in characters I forgot to add before and I am going to do other characters POV's **

**And sorry for any mistakes and my bad punctuation **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3: Welcomes and Introductions **

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling happy. I haven't felt happy in a long time, I can't wait to join the crew every night I hear them above me laughing and joking around. I get this sense of happiness and home… maybe just maybe when I join it might just feel like I belong and have a family.

I have been on this ship for the past 2-3 days and my clothes are kind of tattered, hopefully when I join they will give me new clothes, I hear footsteps enter the room I walk up to the bars knowing it's Levy "Morning Lu-chan"

"Good morning Levy" I give her a soft smile.

"Here is your breakfast, I don't have time to talk with you today, I've got errands to run" she smiles and starts walking away.

Before she could I grab her wrist, she turns to look at me "I-I want to join Fairy Tail" I say with a smile.

Her eyes seem to light up with joy "REALLY! Oh lulu Im so happy I'll go tell captain" she runs out the door smiling and giggling.

**Levy's POV**

I pick up Lucy's breakfast and head over to dungeon of the boat. "Hey shrimp" I turn around to see Gajeel and I blush at the nickname, I don't know why I like that name but after a while I guess I got uses to it "O-oh hi G-Gajeel". I stutter blushing even more "once you are done with whatever you're doing Erza needs you for something".

"ok thanks" I smile brightly at him and walk down to see Lucy.

"Morning Lu-chan"

"Good morning Levy" she replies with a small smile.

"Here is your breakfast, I don't have time to talk with you today, I've got errands to run" I smile and turn to leave but she grabs m wrist before I could

I turn to face her "I-I want to join Fairy Tail" she looks at me with a smile

"REALLY! Oh lulu Im so happy, I'll go tell the captain" I run out the door smiling and giggling

"Oh Levy you're here I need yo-"

"Sorry Erza, I just need to tell the captain something I'll be right back though" I say running to the captain's quarters

I knock on the door "yes come in" he says "Natsu oh sorry I mean captain Lucy wants to join the crew" I say trying hard not to scream with joy.

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow

"Yeah so I came to tell you right away" I smile so much my face hurts.

"Well…tonight we party and welcome the new crew member" he smiles and walks out, whenever a new crew member joins we party it's like tradition I can still remember the party they threw for me when I joined, it was so amazing and kinda hectic I chuckle at the memory and return to Erza.

**Natsu's POV**

As I walk I smile knowing soon we will have a new crew member.

"So the princess has finally decided to join" I say giving her my trademark grin

"y-yeah" she says lightly blushing

"Cool" I smile and unlock the door and let her out "Follow me and I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone" I say leading her outside.

As we surface I see her squint her eyes when we step into the light, I must be darker down there then I thought.

I take her hand she flinches at first but allows me to continue, I pull her to the front of the ship and up some stairs so the whole crew can see, I ring a bell which alerts the crew to come to the front once everyone is at the front facing me I begin to talk "As you all know this is Lucy Heartfilia the princess" I say gesturing Lucy, "And she has agreed to join the crew and so… tonight we party!". Then the crew bursts into cheers and all run off to get ready.

"I'll show you around now"

"Ok" she smiles her beautiful smile, I blush at what I had just said to myself.

We walk to the back of the ship and up some stairs to my quarters. "So here is my quarters if you need anything just knock" she silently nods and we continue, we walk down some stairs under deck "And here is the kitchen you can come in here whenever you want and eat whenever you feel like it but be considerate because we don't have unlimited food so we need enough for everyone, and if you walk down the hallway to the left is the women's quarters where you will be sleeping, all the other women have their beds and stuff so I will let them get your bed ready and stuff. Over to your right are the women's bathroom and don't worry the men have their own so no one but the girls should be in there, Up on deck again over there is the bar you can get alcohol, water, or any type of drink and also food and there are also tables and chairs and over here is the infirmary, and on the other side of the ship is the men's quarters and there bathroom, so they were the basics of the ship and you should be able to find your way around any questions"

"No I got it" she says taking in all the surroundings

"Good now I'll introduce you the crew"

"Okay first this is Mirajane she runs the bar if you need anything just talk to her"

"Hi Lucy-dono" she bows extends her hand for Lucy to shake which she happily accepts

"Hi Mirajane nice to meet you, I know we will be good friends and please not need for the formality Im now a fairy tail pirate Im not just some princess anymore" Lucy smiles brightly and they both giggle

"okay Lucy-san and I think we will be good friends too"

"Now Mirajane has two younger siblings Elfman and Lisanna, ELFMAN! LISANNA!" I yell gesturing Elfman who is talking with evergreen and Lisanna who was sitting on Bixlow's lap to come over "yes Natsu" Lisanna asks annoyed she had to leave the comfort of Bixlow.

"This is Lucy"

"Hey Lucy-san it nice to meet you" Lisanna says shaking Lucy's hand

"Joining Fairy Tail was a manly decision" Elfman says shaking Lucy's hand in his over-sized one

"Don't worry about him he is always going on about manliness" I say

"Oh ok well it nice to meet you both" Lucy smiles warmly at them

We walk into the infirmary "This is Wendy she is the doctor on this ship she can heal any injury"

"Hi Lucy it a pleasure to meet you" Wendy smiles shaking her hand

"Meow"

"What was that? Was that a cat?" Lucy asks confused

"Meow" the cat sounds again

Carla smooches Wendy's legs "Oh this is Carla my cat" Wendy picks up Carla and pats her

"A CAT!" Lucy looks at Carla shocked "you actually have a cat on the ship"

"Oh not just one I have one too his name is happy" I say giving Carla one of happy's cat treats

"Really? Interesting" Lucy says letting Carla sniff her hand

"Oh yeah Gajeel has one too called panther Lilly" I say "We should probably get going now bye Wendy" I wave good bye to Wendy

"Yeah bye Wendy and nice to meet you" Lucy waves good bye and follows me out side

**Back on deck**

"This is Laxus he takes care of the electrical things on the ship"

"Hi Laxus" Lucy says to Laxus he just grunts in reply I swear he is just like Gajeel sometimes "Laxus be nice to Lucy-san" Mira say to Laxus "Fine hi Lucy and welcome to fairy tail, there you happy"

"Very" Mira says leaning down giving Laxus a kiss

Lucy looks surprised "yeah their kinda a thing and just keep in mind Laxus can't be unfriendly at times same with Gajeel" she looks at me and nods in return

"And next to Laxus is freed and Bixlow" I point to freed sitting down reading a book and Bixlow and Lisanna making out

"GUYS HOW MANY TIME I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT ON DUTY!" I yell "sorry Natsu" she says leaving to go attend to her job

"Hi Freed and Bixlow" Lucy holds out her hand to shake theirs

"Hey Lucy Levy has told me about you" freed politely shakes her hand and goes back to reading his book "Sup Lucy" Bixlow says sticking his tongue out showing his fairy tail insignia, I need to remember to give Lucy hers once she joins.

we walk over to the edge of the ship "This is Juvia she can predict what the ocean will be like and tells us the weather it is like she is one with the water"

"Hi Juvia nice to meet you"

"Yes hello Lucy is it?"

"Yes" Lucy smiles shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you I hope we can spend more time together" Juvia smiles and walks away.

"This is Gajeel and panther lily, Gajeel this is Lucy"

"Oh hi or whatever" he grunts and panther lily smooches Lucy's leg

"Don't mind him he is grumpy"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yells at me

"OH YOU WANT TO GO" I yell back as we raise our fists

"guys guys please" Lucy says stepping between us "Fine we will finish this later" I say pointing at him while walking away "Hey Natsu why did Gajeel call you salamander?" "well its a nickname that everyone calls me sometimes" "oh ok" she smiles as we walk

"okay this is Grey, Erza, and Jellal" I say gesturing each of them as I say there names

"Hi its nice to met you all"

"Welcome to fairy tail Lucy you will be glad you joined" Grey say shaking her hand, I feel a bit of jealousy when grey shakes Lucy's hand and I don't know why

"Yes Levy told me about you I'm you finally decided to join and we can finally meet" Erza shakes her hand smiling happily

"Yes welcome to the ship and think of fairy tail as a home and now your family" Jellal say shaking her hand.

"Umm Grey your clothes" Erza says pointing at his clothes on the floor "WHAT! When did that happen" Grey says diving on to the floor grabbing his clothes "Seriously ice princess can you keep your shirt on for more then 5 minuets" I say with a little chuckle

"YOU WAN TO GO COME AT ME!" Grey yells was about to respond when Lucy beats me "Seriously again?!" "Yes I agree with Lucy, STOP FIGHTING!" Erza yells, Me and Grey instantly put our arms around each other "Yes mam" grey nervously responds "Aye" I say

Lucy laughs at our reactions "Thank you it's nice to know I will be accepted here as family" We all hug her, at first she is a bit surprised but accepts the embrace

**An hour later**

I have just finished introducing her to everyone and the sun is setting and the party is going to start in about half an hour and everyone I finishing up with the decorations and getting ready, I smile excitedly at what the future holds for this ship, my ship, my family Fairy Tail.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**For you that don't know what dono means when Mirajane called Lucy "Lucy-dono" It really just means lord, it confers upmost respect **

**and Juvia may be a bit ooc because Im not making her speak in third person like she normally does and she not as obsessed with grey, and when I say Lisanna is sitting on Bixlow lap I mean just sitting. **

**For my media class at school we when for an exertion to a TV studio and me and my friend got to be in a TV show it was really fun and awesome, We where at the studio for 6 hours! we left school at 9:50am and got back at 7:00pm at night! we were gone for about 10 hours in total I have never been on such a long exertion but It was really fun. **

**Thank you for the reviews it make me happy knowing that people enjoy my story. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far **

**The next chapter is called Party :)**


	4. Party

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 4 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 4: Party**

**Lucy's POV **

About an hour later Natsu finished introducing me to everyone and happy (so kawaii) telling me little things I should know like how the crew get into regular fights, and to address the ship as a Guild, and don't get Erza mad or I might just be risking my life

He also told me a few other things like: Erza is the first mate, and Grey is second mate (even though there is no such thing), and how he got happy on land he found a little blue kitten all alone he said it was unusual for a cat to be blue so he took him and now happy is one of his best friends.

I walk down into the woman's quarters and see Levy lying on her stomach reading a book she looks up at me and jumps off her bed and gives me a hug "oh Hi lu-chan"

"Hey Levy" I say hugging her back

"So how do you like fairy tail so far has Natsu shoed you around? Has he introduced you to everyone? And has-"

"Whoa whoa slow down Levy one question at a time" I say with a bit of a laugh

"Oh sorry lulu"

"Yes he has showed me around, yes he has introduced me to everyone, and yes I absolutely love fairy tail" Levy smile brightly and then I pull her into a hug

"Thank you"

"For what?" Levy looks up at me

"For being my friend, I have never really had a friend before and you are the first friend I have ever had and when we first met you didn't treat me like a spoilt princess you treated me like an average everyday person and you were so nice, and I just want to say thank you for seeing more in me than just my title" I smile and hug her tightly, she hugs back

I look at Levy to see her crying "and thanks or seeing more in me than just I pirate" she wipes away her tears and smiles brightly at me.

**Levy's POV **

"For what" I ask curiously

"For being my friend, I have never really had a friend before and you are the first friend I have ever had and when we first met you didn't treat me like a spoilt princess you treated me like an average everyday person and you were so nice, and I just want to say thank you for seeing more in me than just my title" Lucy smiles and hug me tightly, and I hug back Tears start forming in my eyes from sadness that she has never had friends but mostly from happiness that she values me as a trusted friend and she doesn't judge anyone even though me and the crew are called a pirate criminals who just kidnapped the princess.

Lucy looks at me with the tears running down my face "and thanks or seeing more in me than just I pirate" I say softly, I wipe away my tears and smile

"Oh Lucy the party, I will just show you your bed first, your bed is right next to mine, and Wendy's and next to Wendy's is Erza's, and on the other side is Cana, Mirajane, and Juvia and down here is Lisanna, Evergreen, Bisca, and Kinana I say showing Lucy who's bed is whose and there are some new clothes for you in the closet, everyone one had their own closet next to their beds as you can see and I have left some clothes on your bed for the party, I will see you out there bye" I say opening the door to leave

"Bye" I hear her say as I shut the door.

I see Natsu and run over to him "NATSU!" I shout

"Oh hey Levy what ya need"

"I just showed Lucy her bed and around the woman's quarters and got her all settled in and I just wanted to know what there is to do?"

"Well just about everything is ready for the party but you could go around and just check how everything is"

"Okay" I say walking off to check how everything is coming along

I go and check on Erza and Jellal who are in the kitchen cooking food for the party, as I walk down I can hear them "TAKE THAT" Jellal yells "JELLAL NOOOO!" I hear Erza shout while laughing, I walk to the doorway and see them throwing flour at each other I lean against the doorframe just watching, Jellal ran up behind Erza and grabbed her waist spinning her around playfully while both of them laughed

"I believe you two should be baking cakes and other treats for the party" I say pushing off the doorframe, Jellal let go of Erza they both stood brushing themselves off, they both looked away from each other blushing madly (Jellal's face tattoo almost blended in with his face!), I just laugh and walk away "continue on cooking" I yell from the top of the stairs and leave.

Next I walk over to the main deck area and see Mirajane fixing up some drinks and Laxus looking at her I smile and walk over to grey and Juvia who are setting up decorations "Hey guys how are the decorations are going?"

"Oh hey Levy-san" Juvia says looking over her shoulder as she stands on a ladder putting up a decoration

"Hi Levy" Grey says "Oh Gajeel was looking for you earlier"

I blush "r-really he w-was"

"Yeah I think he is at the back of the ship now if you want to go see him" Grey says pointing to the back of the ship"

"Oh thanks" I reply walking away

"Oh Juvia let me help you" hear Grey say then I hear a crash I run back and see Juvia landed on Grey, they both blush "s-s-sorry Grey-sama" Juvia says quickly getting off Grey

"Oh no don't worry about it" Grey says getting up brushing himself off still blushing, I smile and continue to walk to the back of the ship

As I walk I look up at the now night sky filled with stars and take a breath of fresh air, I turn the corner and see Gajeel standing with something behind his back "Hey Gajeel, Grey said you were looking for me earlier" I say walking up to him

"O-oh hey shrimp yeah I was looking f-for you" he stutters, weird Gajeel doesn't stutter

"This is for you" he says handing me a rectangular shaped item, my eyes widen

"It's the book you always wanted" he says acting like he doesn't care

"Oh thank you so much Gajeel" I look up and give him a peck on the cheek, he blushes

"W-what was that for shrimp?"

"It was a thank you" I say hugging him, we stand in each other's embrace looking up at the night sky and the beautiful sparkling stars I close my eyes and give out a happy sigh, after a minuet I look up at Gajeel

"We should head back the party is starting" I leave his embrace and grab his hand and lead him out to the front of the ship where the party is.

**Natsu's POV **

"IS EVEONE READY!" I shout

"YEAH" everyone calls out in reply, I see Erza and Jellal bringing out the last of the food they cooked and ice prince- I mean Grey and Juvia finish up with putting up decorations

"CANA! The party hasn't even started yet can you put down the keg" I say looking at her

"But I … Fine" she grumpily replies

I walk down to the woman's quarters and know on the door "Lucy you ready"

"Yeah" she yells from behind the door, I walk back out and them Lucy walks out

"WELCOME TO THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD AND THE FAIRY TAIL FAMILY!" Everyone yells, they then all laugh and start to party

I look at Lucy she look really pretty, her hair is in pig tails, The white part of her shirt is covering her chest with sleeves and the black bit covering the rest but only leaving her bellybutton exposed, She is wearing a red skirt with a white belt and brown Boots coming up to her thighs **(AN: This is what she is wearing ** . /_cb20141022220426/fairytail/images/8/88/Lucy_Tartarus_Arc_ ** )**

"Wow Luce" I look at her bug-eyed

"W-what" she say looking down blushing

"Oh nothing it's just that you look really pretty" I get quiet and look down slightly blushing

"Arigato" she says politely

"LUCY SAN COME OVER HERE!" Levy calls over Lucy to the others

"OH OKAY COMING! Well Im going to go see you around Natsu" she says and leaves, once she left I feel kinda empty like I want to be close to her make sure she is okay, I don't know why I am feeling like this but I just brush it off

I walk over to the bar and order a drink from Mira, I look over and why I am not surprised Cana is sitting next to me with a keg in her mouth already drunk "Hey Natsu I accept your drinking challenge" Cana say drunk

"Wait but I didn't" Before I could finish Can already finished another Keg

"Cana! Leaves some for the rest of us" Mira says coming out with my drink

"Here you go Natsu, oh wait a minute I've gotta go" she places down my drink and walks over and hides behind a poll I think she is spying on Elfman and evergreen who are sitting close together

"OI SALAMANDER WE WEREN'T FRINSHED FROM BEFORE" Gajeel yells walking over to me

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I yell

**Erza's POV**

"Oh no here we go" Wendy says with Happy and Carla plying by her feet

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yells punching Gajeel

"Fire dragon iron fist?" Lucy asks confused

"Oh don't worry Lucy they are strong so they like to think they are dragons or something so every time they attack that is what they yell" Juvia informs Lucy

"Oh okay" Lucy nods

"IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!" Gajeel yells punching Natsu right in the face with his iron covered glove

"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!" Natsu yells and kicks Gajeel in the stomach

"ALRIGHT SLAMANDER NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT! IRON DRAGON'S CLUB" Gajeel's punches Natsu into Grey

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS FLAME BRAIN!"

"WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY POPSICALE"

"ICE MAKE CANNON" Grey yells hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with two big chunks of ice

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD"

"I'll handle this swords are kinda my thing" I say walking towards them

"REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL!" I yell grabbing two swords running towards them

"YOU IDIOTS!" I yell

**Lucy's POV **

"Juvia must protect Grey-sama" Juvia says walking into the battle ground

And soon the whole guild was in a full on fight

"this is just like when I joined or when we have a party well come to think of it all the time so you might want to get used to it lu-chan" Levy says as we watch the fight

"EVEYBODY CALM DOWN!" I yell at the top of my lungs, everyone stop and looks at me

"Stop fighting and enjoy the party you will probably be like this again tomorrow right? So let's just enjoy right now" I say smiling hoping everyone will listen

"You know she's right" Jellal says "alright YOU HEARD LUCY LETS PARTY!" Erza yells, everyone cheers and goes back to laughing, drinking, partying, dancing, and talking like nothing ever happened, I laugh at how the 'Guild' can forgive and forget so easily, they really are all family I smile and walk over to the other girls.

"Hey Freed what ya doing" Cana say sitting on the railing of the ship

"Cana get off" Macao says walking over to her

"Why? Yay" Cana says leaning over the railing and falls in the ocean

"GUYS HELP ME CANA FELL OVERBOARD… again" Freed sighs

"Yeah this isn't the first time" Erza says to me while walking over to help

I laugh and partied with Levy, drank with Cana, Talked to Natsu, watched they boys fight and bicker, joked with Juvia and interacted with everyone until midnight

"Hey Luce its midnight" he grabbed my hands and lead me to the front of the ship where everyone else is, I hear a sound go off and then an explosion in the sky

"Fireworks" I say amazed "they are so beautiful" I say looking up at the now multi coloured sky, The fireworks went off right on midnight and I looked around and saw Lisanna and Bixlow kissing, Laxus stood behind Mira and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers, I saw Juvia looking at Grey and she kissed him Grey was surprised at first but kissed back, I looked next to me to see Levy quickly place a kiss on Gajeel's cheek Jellal did the same to Erza, I even saw Elfman and evergreen kissing but they are probably drunk and deny it in the morning, Me and Natsu just stood there watching the fireworks side by side.

After the fireworks the party continued, With Mirajane playing the guitar singing, with Lisanna playing the piano (don't ask me why they have a piano on the ship they just do)

"Luce come on let's dance" he grabbed my arm and pulled me on to the 'dance floor' other people were dancing too, We dance as the music was loud and up beat we jumped around, Natsu got my hand twirled me around, hand in hand we danced together I smiled and laugh along with everyone, as the music ended we looked into each other's eyes still holding hands, once we realised he let go and we both blushed

"That was fun" I say smiling

"Yeah it was" he smiles back

"Oh that's right I almost forgot" Natsu says

"Forgot what?" I look at him

"Mirajane can you bring the Insignia marker" he says to Mirajane who is at the bar"

"Okay sure" one minuet later Mira comes out with the marker

"What is that?" I asks

"That is the Insignia marker, if you want to be a part of the crew you have to have one everyone has one, here is mine" Natsu show's me his upper right arm where his guild mark is

"Oh so that is what its is I noticed everyone had one, Bixlow has his on his tongue right I remember from when I met him and I saw a quick gimps of Levy's on her left shoulder blade right?"

"Yeah that's right" he says and smiles at me

"So Lucy tell me what colour? and where? and make sue you are certain because once its there it is there for good so it is kinda like a tattoo" Mirajane smiles

"Can I please have it pink on the back of my right hand" I say giving Mirajane my right hand

"Okay Lucy this might hurt for a second" Mirajane says placing the marker on the back of Lucy's hand, Mirajane presses a button and it stamps Lucy's hand

"OWWW" I screams with a tear in her eye, It really hurt but I wipe away the tear in my eye and smile

"I'm okay now" I say rubbing my hand, I then look down at my hand

"Oh my god so cool, Look Natsu" I show him my hand

"Well you are now officially apart of the guild" I smiles widely, Out of excitement I kiss Natsu on the cheek he blushes, I realise what I did and blush too, I then run off to show everyone my insignia

And we continued to Party till dawn.

**No Ones POV **

Back in Magnolia at the palace king Jude sat on his throne talking with someone

"Even though Princess Lucy was kidnapped Im still entitled to marry her" I man said

"So what are you getting at" King Jude questioned

"What I'm getting is that me and my men will set sail and we will search all of the ocean if we have to, but we will search for Lucy but I will not give up until I find her I mean come on she was kidnapped by dirty thieving pirates how hard can they be to track down, and when I find her once we get be shall be married in a time span of 2-3 days" the prince of Crocus states

"Yes but wasn't that our plan from the start you to marry my daughter Sting" King Jude says

"Yes but you wanted to wait a few more years and I want to marry now. I can guarantee you I will find her in a matter of months" Sting say looking at the king

Jude sat on the throne and thought "Deal you will set sail tomorrow and find my daughter and once you get back I will make the preparations"

"Pleasure doing business with you Jude" Sting waved Jude goodbye and when back to Crocus to prepare his men and ships. Sting smiled knowing he was going to find the beautiful princess and marry her then he will be king and be ruler of all Fiore, Sting was one of the best trackers Fiore had to offer Sting is going to hunt them down.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Lucy's First Job As A Pirate Part 1

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 5 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 5: Lucy's first job as a pirate part 1 **

**Lucy's POV **

As I woke up everyone was passed out on the deck including me surprisingly I don't even remember drink lots, I got up and looked at everyone on the ground Natsu had Greys pants, Juvia was in Greys arms who had only his underwear on (Awkward), Cana passed out on the bar with more than 10 empty kegs of beer around her, Gajeel was stuffed in a barrel with his legs and head sticking out my guess is that was Natsu and Grey's doing, And Erza was holding one of her swords, I looked down and I passed out by Natsu, I put my hands up to my neck and realise I was wearing his muffler/scarf I blush and put it back on him

"Oh you're awake" I turn around and see Wendy and Jellal walking towards me

"We woke up about 10 minutes ago and it will probably be awhile until the rest of them wake up" Jellal says, we laugh then proceed to laugh at the crews funny and stupid positions.

I have been here for over a month now and since I have been here I have bonded a lot with Levy (of course), Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane we are all best friends I mainly hang out with Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and everyone in the guild is so nice to me, Natsu and I have also gotten close we talk a lot a hang out together (when Im not with Levy and the others), we have docked about twice at different towns to grab supplies (And Extra beer for Cana) and each time Natsu grabs my hand and pulls me around town showing me different places, and for a pirate ship their beds are surprisingly soft

This Guild is the best thing that has happen to me and now Im glad I got captured that night. I stand at the edge of the boat with my eyes close taking in a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, I hear foot step come up behind me

"Hey Lu what ya doing here" Levy asks me

"Oh hey Levy I just came here to look at the ocean look how beautiful it is" I say pointing to the light blue sparkling ocean

"Yeah on days where there is light blue skies and the ocean is calm I come here and just look at it too" Levy says resting here head on her arms which are rested on the railing.

"Well I got to go I need to go find Gajeel"

"Oh really why?" I say giving her that look

"U-umm n-no reason" she blushes and quickly runs off.

"I sense a storm" I look over to see Juvia walk up to where I am standing

"What?" I ask in confusion

"A big storm is on its way I can feel it, it may not hit today or tomorrow or even with in the week but soon the storm will hit and when it dose we should be prepared" And with that she walks away.

I look at Juvia's figure get smaller as she walks away "a storm" I mummer to myself, I walk away to find the other girls still slightly confused about what just happened.

As I walk I get hi's and hello's from Grey and the rest of the crew then Natsu runs up to me.

"Hey Luce!" he says excitedly

"O-oh hey Natsu" I say

"Guess what" he says giving me a fanged grin

"What?"

"I got a job for us"

"A job? What do you mean by that?" I say looking at him

"Well soon we will be approaching a town called clover"

"Oh yeah as a princess I was forced to Learn all the towns and cities in Fiore. Clover is a town in the southern eastern part of Fiore with a railway liking from it to Magnolia right" I say

"Umm yeah sure whatever you say, okay well just on a hill a little bit to the side of clover is a big mansion"

"Yeah so"

"They are really rich so were gonna rob them, you said you wanted to be a Fairy Tail pirate right so here you go your first robbery" he say like a kid in a candy store

I look at him for a bit then realise all my life I have been good, I have always been told what to do, I never disobeyed an always lived a boring life and had every decision made for me, What the hell, enough of being pushed around Im not a princess anymore Im a Fairy Tail Pirate.

"So you in?"

"Wouldn't miss it" I say giving him a high-5

"We should be arriving tonight after dark oh and tell the rest of the crew for me thanks" he says walking into his cabin

I smile and go to tell everyone.

**Nightfall**

The ship docks on the harbour and we are about to commence the robbery

"Okay everyone one you know your rolls" Natsu says the crew nods "Levy, freed keep an eyes out for us and Lucy you are coming with us and by us I mean Me, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, and Wendy"

"Okay cool" I nod

"Oh and Laxus knowing his way around electrical thing he made us these ear pieces so Levy and freed can contact us if needed and we can talk back too" He says handing out the ear pieces to Me, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, and Wendy and two to Freed and Levy.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and from today I will become an awesome thieving fairy tail pirate, I have been doing princess shit for too long it's time to finally start living". I raise my fist in the air and cheers come from the crowd

"And now we go" Natsu whispers jumping off the ship

We sneak up to the mansion and hide behind some bushes then Natsu sends Gajeel off "Where is he going?" I ask

"Oh he is going to take out all the outside guards but don't worry he hopefully won't kill them"

"Hopefully?!"

"Yeah it has happened even though Natsu told him not too but you know Gajeel stubborn as a mule" Erza says and I just nod

"Okay Jellal now you" Natsu says to Jellal, Jellal runs up to the mansion and swiftly jumps up onto a window and enters the house , we wait a few minutes then we see Jellal appear in the window signalling us to come.

Okay everyone just like every other time climb the rope, Natsu climbs up first them helps me up, Grey, then Wendy, Juvia, and Erza as we walk I look back and see Erza place a quick kiss on Jellal's cheek the both blush and catch up to us I fangirl a bit inside, As we walk everyone is grabbing Jewry, Expensive looking vases, and thing that look like the cost a lot.

"Does anyone know where we are going?" I say

"Yeah of course I have got the map right here… uh oh" Natsu says stopping in the middle of the hallway

"Natsu!" Erza says trying to not get mad "What do you MEAN UH OH" Erza starts raising her voice

"W-well I-I maybe sort of left it on the ship" Natsu crouches down cowering before Erza

"HOW COULD YOU OF LEFT IT OF THE SHIP!" Erza yells enraged

"Guy please keep your voices down remember where we are people might wake up" Wendy shyly says

"Uh oh guys you might want to move NOW!" Levy says through all of our ear pieces "The guy you're robbing is coming your way he is down the hall" Levy says

We all run as quiet as possible

"A maid and some guards are coming from the other way you have got to get out of there" Levy says

We all turn around, we are blocked there are four direction we can go two of them are blocked off by the guards and the owner of the house and the other two are other hallways. Nope of us had the same idea, Natsu ran off in one direction, and Grey and Juvia in the other with Erza and Jellal behind

"Lucy we need to go" Wendy says pulling me in the direction Natsu went

"Okay lets go" I say running down the corridor

**Grey's POV **

I run down the hall with Juvia behind me

"Come on Juvia or else we will get caught" I say grabbing her hands and gently pulling it

"Okay but Grey Sama no one else followed us except Erza and Jellal but I think we lost them too"

"Thar dense idiot what was he thinking that we would all follow him we don't live inside his head, but anyway Im sure we will meet up with them soon" I say still running, as we run I hear more people coming from down the hall

"Oh shit" I say trying to figure out where to go next

"In here" I say opening a door and pushing Juvia and myself in, I look through the small crack I left open so I can see the guard's s they run pass, I look back at Juvia who's face is close to mine almost touching I then realise we are in a small broom closet

"O-oh sorry I didn't know" I say blushing madly

"N-no its okay" Juvia says looking at the ground blushing madly as well

"Well we should go now" I say leaving the closet

"Okay but Grey sama do you know where the vault is or your way around this place?" Juvia asks

"Well to be honest no I have no clue but Im sure we can figure it out flame brain left the map on the ship so even if we were all together we would still have no idea where to go" I admit

"Yeah but what about Levy she might know where to go" Juvia suggests

"Oh yeah I forgot Levy can communicate with us. Levy hello Levy you there? Damn it where cut off I guess our only option is to just try and find our own way around, let's go" I say pulling Juvia along with me, She smiles and walks beside me

**Erza's POV**

"Erza this way!" Jellal is pulling down through the halls of the mansion not sure of where to go, we are trying to follow Grey and Juvia

"Damn it I think we lost them" Jellal says

"We will find them but right now we need to know where we are but that idiot left the map on the ship" I say as we stop running to catch our breath

"With a minuet what about Levy"

"Yeah that's right Levy thanks Jellal, Levy hello can you hear me?" I say to the ear piece

"Hey guys… you are… go down there and you should find…"

"Damn it she is cutting out I think we lost connection" I say cursing

Okay well I think" Jellal gets cut off by Guards

"The duke said people are here" one of them said

"Yeah didn't you hear that person yelling before so someone is obviously here" I blush in embarrassment knowing who there talking about

"Yeah I just heard some voices let's go"

"Uh oh come on we need to go" I grab Jellal by the hand and pull him down the corridor, I pull him into a room and watch all the guards run by, as I walk out one straggler see me

"FOUND YOU!" He yells but thank god no other guards heard him, he run into the room and pulls out his sword and charges at me doge him and unsheathe my sword

"I'm going to kill you" He says with a devilish look, and I just laugh I am the best swords person in Fiore

"You can try but I doubt you will succeed" I smile and charge at him

He doges and hits my arm but I'm wearing my armour so it don't do anything, I jump and give him a big deep cut on his arm he curses and lunges at me, I almost miss but it gives me a small cut on my leg, our sword clashed for a while me getting an advantage because I cut one of his arms badly, I run and around to his back and slice his legs and back, he then quickly turns around and cuts my cheek and pushed me to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Jellal yells stabbing the guy in the back with his sword, the guard falls to the ground with the sword sticking out of his back, Jellal pulls his sword out of his back and blood pours out of his back.

"Come on we have to move" He extends his hand with I happily take and we run out of the room and down the hall, after a while of running Jellal pulls me into a room so can catch our breath

"Wow" I breathe out

"What?" Jellal questions as he walks over to me, I look out of a big window that goes from the floor up to the roof, I look out across the town clover as the town is full of an even amount of light and colour and the big bright moon shinning over the town and sparkling ocean

"It beautiful" I say

"Yeah" He says placing his arms around my waist I blush and continue to look out the window at the magnificent view

After about a minuet Jellal lets go of me and stands by my side, I look at him and he looks down at me we both blush as he leans in closer until out lips meet I'm shocked at first but kiss him back as the moon shines on us and finally my world feels complete.

**I hope you enjoyed **

**I'm going to Comic-Con in tomorrow Im so exited :) has anyone been to a Comic-Con before? **

**And going back to Juvia and the storm, The storm is fast approaching and I may or may not be planning a death. **


	6. Lucy's First Job As A Pirate Part 2

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 6 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**I changed some of the jobs: Grey is now the sailing master and Jellal is the quarters master. **

**I want to give a shout out to Fanficaddict14 thank you for being nice and the supportive reviews, and thank you to everyone else who reviewed my story it really inspires me to write.**

**And commicon was really fun, and I kinda cosplayed as Lucy I brought her Keys and they are really cool, and at commicon I went with 2 of my friends and I brought some Fairy tail Manga :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6: Lucy's first job as a pirate part 2 **

**Lucy's POV **

"Come on Luc-Chan" Wendy says pulling me along as we hear guards shouting down the hall

"Levy are you there… LEVY! Damn it nothing" I say

"All I've got is static" Wendy informs me

"Well we are just going to have to find our own way around" I say taking the lead pulling Wendy with me

We run into a room and watch the guards run by we then run in the other direction.

"I can remember briefly reading over the map and the vault is in the west wing I think" I say

"Do you know where we are now?" Wendy questions

"No but if you look out this window I can see the ocean and our ship over there so we are back to where we started" I point out to Wendy

"YOU GUYS GO THAT WAY AND WE WILL GO THIS WAY THEY WERE SEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" We hear guards shout

"Shit" I curse "We have to go" I grab Wendy's hand and run down a hallway, as we run we run into a guard, Wendy screams

"What do we do Luce?"

"I don't know I have never been in this type of situation before" I look around for something to use as weapon then I remember the sword Natsu gave me when I joined

"Wendy look away" I say to the 12 year old, she is too young to see or do something like this. I charge into the guard and he dodges but the sword gives him a slight cut on his cheek

"Filthy pirate scum!" he spits, I charge but duck under his arm dodging his attack and stabbing him in the back he screams out in agony

"Son of a bitch" he yelps, I pull out my sword and jump up to attack him but he turns around and cuts my side, I scream and clutch my side he snickers and charges at me

"Lu Chan watch out" Wendy screams I look up and see him charging I barley dodge it, he runs towards me again but I know I won't be able to dodge it again I close my eyes and wait but nothing comes I look up and see Wendy stabbing him in the stomach, he falls on the ground dead

"Thanks" I say and she silently nods

"Luce are you okay"

"Yeah it's just my side" I say removing my hand from the bloody cut

"That looks bad I will have to look at it when we get back" Wendy says

We get interrupted but the guards from before and we run, we turn a corner and I push Wendy in but the guards spot me before I can get in

"Shit listen Wendy stay in here or try to find someone I will find you later your strong and I will be fine I promise I will find you again and if they find you run" I say to her

"But Lulu" Wendy grabs my shirt with tears in her eyes

"No buts I won't let them hurt you" and with that I yell over the guards run off

**Gajeel's POV**

I creep around the corner to finish off the last guard I sneak up behind him and grab him, turn him around and head but him

"That should be the last one" I say to no one, I walk over to a window and jump up and enter the mansion

"I guess I should find the others"

"Levy you there" I say to the ear piece

"Oh finally Gajeel you're the only person I can reach"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you hurt? Have you found anyone else? Where are you?"

"Whoa whoa calm down shrimp 1 no I am not hurt, 2 no I haven't found anyone else, and 3 I don't know where am I only just entered the house"

"Oh thank god you're not hurt I was worried about you" she sighs

"Y-you were worried about me" I say blushing

"Yeah of course" I know she is smiling I smile but shake off the feeling

"Moving on what about the others what happened"

"Well Natsu left the map on the ship" I scoff of course that flam brain left the map on the ship typical

"And Erza got angry and yelled at him which alerted the guards then they run in all different directions" Levy finishes

"Bunch of Morons" I say

"Everyone's seems to have cut off you're the only person I can reach"

"Okay well I guess I will try and find them" I say unamused

"Oh thank you Gajeel"

"Yeah sure whatever" I grunt and set off down the hall, I see a bunch of guards I pull out my sword ready to fight but I remember I should only kill if needed 'Damn you flam brain not being able to kill anyone that takes the fun out of things' I think to myself

I put my sword back and hind in a room the guards then guards run by me I then leave the room and run in the other direction, I then sneak around the comer and see a guard blocking the direction where I need to go, I creep up behind him and snap his neck.

I continue to run until I see I dead bloody body I look around to see if anyone is around then I hear quiet sobbing from inside a room, I open the door to find Wendy

"GAJEEL!" she yells and hugs me

**Wendy's POV **

"Shit listen Wendy stay in here or try to find someone I will find you later your strong and I will be fine I promise I will find you again and if they find you run" Lucy says to me

"But Lulu" I say grabbing her shirt with tears in my eyes

"No buts I won't let them hurt you" and with that she yells over the guards runs off

"Lulu" I whisper to myself, I curl myself up and sit next to the door hoping no guards come in here after a while I peek out the door to see no guards I look out the door for a bit and still no sign of Lucy

"Lucy come back please… don't leave me… alone… we have never really been caught before and Im scared… please come back" I say with tears running down my face, Even though she has only been with us for a few months she risked her life to save me Lucy really want to be accepted she really wants and family, and now she is in danger don't worry I will be strong for you

With tears running down my face I sit and wait then I hear the door open and see Gajeel thank god

"GAJEEL!" I yell and hug him

"Wendy?" he asks

"I'm so glad you're here" I release him from the hug "Lucy risked her life to save me I don't know where she is now but I think she is in danger" I take Gajeel's hand and lead him out side

"Really she saved you?" Gajeel asks

"Yeah now come on lets go find her" I say running off down the hall way with Gajeel behind me

**Lucy's POV **

I run down the hall with guard's right behind me, one threw his sword at me it hit the big cut on my side making the cut become deeper and throb with pain and then I come to a dead end.

"Oh shit" as I curse to myself, one of the guards start to laugh

"Haha got you now" I could save myself by telling them I am the princess but then they probably won't believe me or they will tell my father or worse Sting and they will find me and I won't risk that, I close my eyes and wait if it is to protect Wendy and my friends I will do it I clench my fists and take a deep breath, then I hear yelling

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I open my eyes to see him jumping in front of me and starts killing all the guards and knocking them out if possible, once he is done I look at him

"N-Natsu" I whisper

"Hey Luce" he grins and I smile back

"Hey Natsu" as I get up I feel a sharp pain jab in my side I fall in my keens and put my hands on the cut on my side

"Luce!" he runs to me and helps me up "Are you okay? Let me see" he removes my hands

"We have to get Wendy to check you out when we get back"

"Yeah I know I was with Wendy but we got separated by the guards I told her to wait in a room and I would go back to find her"

"Okay well then let's go" Natsu puts one of my arms around his neck and we walk to where I left Wendy

After about five minutes of walking we quickly turn the corner we bump into someone which causes all of us to fall over, Natsu then quickly jumps up pulling out his sword which then is clashing with another

"Oh it's just you salamander and Bunny girl" Gajeel's grunts, Wait! What! Why am I bunny girl?

"EH?!" I say looking shocked

"Oh never mind" Just as he says that Wendy walks out behind him

"WENDY!" I run to her hugging her tightly

"Lu Chan you're alright and you found Natsu" she hugs me back then looks up at Natsu

"Enough with the reunion we need to find a way out of here" Gajeel says walking away

"Right" I say slowly walking to where Gajeel is going

**Jellal's POV **

After the kiss I felt like my life is complete, as I pull away she looks at me and smiles I smile back at her and pull her into a hug, we stand embracing each other as the moon shines on us.

"…Erza…" I say breaking the silence

"Yes Jellal" she looks up at me

"I… just wanted to say… that I… really like you Erza and I always have" I shyly say blushing

"Well you know what… I like you too" we both smile at each other but was cut short by the sound of guards yelling

"uh oh we have to go" we hind in the dark corners of the room and one guard sticks his head in and out, we then run out of the room and down a hallway as we run I hear voices

"The guards keep coming" a masculine voice says

"Yeah but we need to find a way out" a feminine voice says, I peek around the corner and sigh in relief

"Hey guys" I say waving "It's just Grey and Juvia" I call to Erza

"Jellal, Erza good you found us I think we just found a way out" Grey says

"Grey found a window we can leave out of" Juvia says while turning to follow Grey

"Okay that's good but what about the others" Erza says concerned

"We haven't seen any of them yet" Juvia informs

"But it is they are strong they will get out" Grey says opening a window "I have been trying to get out this for a while but the stupid guards keep blocking it but they have moved but who knows foe how long so we better move" Grey Helps Juvia out, I help Erza then we both jump out.

"Fresh air" I take a deep breath in and out

"By the looks of it Gajeel took out the guards so we should scout around the mansion for the others" Erza commands and we all walk around the mansion for the others.

About 20 minutes later we hear someone yelp and voices

"Luce are you okay" a voice sounding like Natsu says

"Yeah Lucy the cut on your side seem pretty bad" I small voice sounds

"Hey guys finally we found you" I say before they can say anything else

"Jellal, Erza, Grey, and Juvia good you guys are alright" Natsu says but before we can say anything else we were interrupted by guards

"I'm really starting to get pissed off" Gajeel pulls out his sword

"Gajeel you shouldn't murder people and the ship is really close you don't need to murder" Wendy pleads

"Fine" He huffs

We all run to the ship as fast as we can then Lucy falls

"Lucy!" we all shout, Natsu then picks her up bridal style and we run to the ship

"Is everyone on!" Natsu urges

"Yep" Levy's says

"Good now let's leave" we pull up the anchor and we sail off.

"Thank god your all okay I got worried for a bit especially when I couldn't contact anyone" Levy says hugging Gajeel then blushing after, then hugging Lucy after Natsu puts her down

"Yes but we didn't get anything apart from the little bits and pieces we collect from the hallways" I inform

"Yes but it's not the first time and there are still plenty of places we can go" Erza says

We all hear a thud, we look in the direction of the thud to see Lucy on the ground unconscious.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Wendy, and Erza yell running over to her

"What's wrong with her" Erza says

"She has a big cut on her side but it seems to have gotten worse then before" Wendy says, Erza picks her up and walks into the infirmary with Wendy

"Natsu, Grey map out where the ship is going next, Jellal go put the valuables away, Gajeel set the sails and everyone you know what you should be doing" Erza commands and walks into the infirmary.

"HEY IM THE CAPTAIN I SHOULD BE ORDERING THE CREW AROUND" Natsu cries "some time I feel like you are the captain more than I am" he quietly grumbles, but Erza heard

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!" she yells giving them a death stare

"N-no" Natsu trembles and runs off with grey, and I go and put the valuables away.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed**

**And its the holidays so I should be able to do more writing and its my birthday in 4 days :)**

**I just finished the Edolas Arc just the other day and it is probably my favourite arc so far, and I cry at episode 90 I found it so touching and sad. **

**On my profile page I have a poll for this story so please I would like you to vote thanks :)**


	7. Infection

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 7 of ILWMK, Sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**It was my birthday 5 days ago and I got some Fairy Tail (Anime), chocolates, a beautiful glass box, a fairy tail shirt, and a new phone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Infection**

**Takes place 1 day after the last chapter**

**Erza's POV**

It has already been 12 hours since everyone one got back it is 8:00am and Wendy and I haven't let anyone in and Lucy is getting worse, Wendy was up all night doing the best she can but it doesn't seem to help, I then hear sniffles coming from Wendy

"Wendy are you okay? Please don't cry" I say calmly

"B-but how c-can I this is all my fault" she cries harder

"Oh no no no this isn't your fault sweetheart" I say putting my arm around her comforting her

"But it is she protected me in the mansion we got caught and she hid me and protected me and then she ran off with the guards following her so they wouldn't get me and if that didn't happen she wouldn't of getting hurt" Wendy turns and hugs me tightly and I hug back, Lucy has only been with us for a couple of months and she risked her life to save Wendy. She may be a princess but she has the heart of a Fairy Tail pirate.

"It's okay Wendy Im sure she will be alright" I say rubbing her back

"But the cut seems to be getting worse" we are then interrupted by knocking at the door

"Hey can I come in?" Natsu asks

"Yeah come in" I say still holding Wendy, he opens the door and walks in slowly

"How is she? And why are you crying Wendy" he walks over and sits beside Lucy with worry on his face and in his voice

"She blames herself" I answer

"What? Why?" he says shocked

"B-because she protected me and got hurt because of it" Wendy sobs

"Wendy…" Natsu places his hand on hers "Lucy protected you because she wanted to because she is kind don't go blaming yourself for this" he smiles at her, she looks up at him and smiles back

"Now… how is she" Natsu ask with concern in his voice

"W-well" Wendy says still sniffling, she then sighs "She's not doing so well the cut on her side seems to be getting worse and now its infected and she has got a high fever" Wendy sadly admits

"Well why can't you fix it?!" Natsu calmly but worried (in a non-rude way)

"Well because you got caught and had to make a quick escape no one really had time to go into the town and get stuff and I'm out of medical supplies and medicine so there is not much I can do and if not treated in a few days she may die"

"Wait a minute checked the map not long ago and the next/closest town is 3 days away!" I say scared for Lucy

"Well then we better go as fast as we can" Natsu says "Erza can you tell grey to set sail to that town and tell everyone the situation with Lucy because they have been questioning me all morning"

"Okay sure, come on Wendy let's give them some space" I then open the door and walk out with Wendy leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

**Natsu's POV**

I silently sat on a stool next to Lucy and just looked at her

"Your gonna pull through" I say grabbing her hand "You have too" I say looking down with my bangs covering my face, I then hear groaning and Lucy's breath quickens she looks in pain.

"Shhhh Lucy it's okay" I say sitting on the bed beside her and hold her slightly rocking back and forth, she then starts to calm down I look at her and smile then place a kiss on her forehead and quietly walk out.

Time skip: night time

"So Wendy how is she?" I ask knocking and walking in

"Well she hasn't woken up yet but she seems calm"

"Okay well tell me if anything changes"

"Okay well I will be in here all night"

"Good but don't stress yourself if you're tired or anything just ask Erza to watch over her because she is on watch tonight"

"Okay thanks good night Natsu"

"Okay good nigh Wendy" I say walking off, then I hear sobbing

"Levy? Why ae you so upset" I ask bending down to where she was sitting

"B-because L-Lucy is hurt and might die and she is one of my best f-friends and I don't want her to die because she has a kind heart and is funny and is too young and doesn't deserve this –" I cup Levy's face

"She won't die and I can promise you that" I look down as my bangs cover my face "I won't let her die" I shakily say unsure whether I can keep my promise or not

"O-okay" I sniffles wiping away her tears, I then get up and walk into my quarters

As I enter I close the door and sit at my desk then Happy smooches my leg and I pick him up

"Hey buddy" I say placing him on my lap, he gives me a sad meow and I pat his head

"I know but she will be okay I know it" I say trying to convince myself, after a while I get up and walk over to my bed with happy and lay down happy beside me and fall asleep hoping for some good news when I wake up in the morning.

**Gray's POV**

I look at the to see if there is a faster way to reach the town

"Damn it!" I yell "We will never make it at this rate we need to go faster" I sigh and walk out of the room to get some fresh air and I see Juvia leaning on the railing staring at the ocean with her blue hair flowing in the wind

"Hey" I walk up behind her, I see her slightly jump

"Oh it's just you Gray-Sama you scared me"

"Sorry" I say standing next to her, she looks down and sighs and I look at her

"Do… do you think Lucy will be okay?" she looks at me

"Well…" I think back to the map "I don't know I really hope we can make it" I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me and we continue to look out to the ocean, then we hear a thunder sound

"Gray sama a big storm is coming soon" Juvia looks at me with seriousness in her eyes

"Really? You can sense it" she looks at me and nods "wow that's amazing… Well we should worry about it when it gets here" I then take her hand and lead her to the kitchen to make dinner.

Juvia sits at the bench while I cook something, After a while I finish cooking and place some food in front of Juvia and myself

"So… Juvia about this storm have you told captain yet?"

"No I "No but I know it's close" Juvia says slowly eating

"Okay well you should go tell Natsu"

"Yeah I will when Im done"

**Time Skip after dinner**

"Captain Natsu" Juvia knocks on the door

"Come in" He replies and we walk in

"Natsu we have some news for you" I say, and he looks at us

"Well first off I have sensed a storm coming and it will be here soon and I think we should get ready because its not just like any other storm… this is a big one" Juvia says

"Okay thank you Juvia I will talk to you tomorrow and we can figure something out you are excused" Natsu says as Juvia walks out

"Hey" I say grabbing her wrist "Wait for me?"

"Sure" she replies with a smile and walks out

"Natsu" I say walking up to him

"What?" I asks looking agitated

"The next town is three days away and I can't find a short cut of any kind we need to go faster or she won't make it" Natsu just sighs and sits down

"I know… but Im not giving up" he says in a kinda yell "go try and find a quicker way" he says to me

"Aye 'aye captain" I say sarcastically and walk out

"Gray sama" Juvia waves me over

"Would you be so kind as to let me escort you to your room" I slightly bow and extend my hand

"You may" she giggles placing her delicate hand in mine.

**I hope you enjoyed**


	8. Sting

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 8 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 8: Sting **

**Sting's POV**

Me and my crew of the royal army sail off from clover after learning a very interesting fact, a group of pirates robbed the man that lived in the mansion only just yesterday they say there was a 18 year old pirate with Pink hair, I'd know that pink haired captain anywhere Natsu Dragneel most wanted pirate Captain of Fairy Tail and he was with his crew, a little girl with Blue hair, a scarlet haired one with a man with a red mark on the left side of his face, some others and one caught my attention a very beautiful girl about the age of 17 with long blond flowing hair and chocolate coloured eyes and as they headed out to sea they headed East, and I just smile found you Lucy and I'm coming for you.

"Sir just asking but why don't you just take the princess you don't need Jude's permeation do you? I mean we have a bigger kingdom don't we?" my one of the royal guards asks me breaking my train of thought.

"Yes that may be the case but he has more power then all kingdoms combined, he is the king, and of course he has a much more bigger and powerful army and lots more money so we can't just attack him and take over, I need to marry into it so that's what I'll do of cause I was Jude's first preference to marry Lucy and of course my parents accepted why wouldn't they not only everyone wants to rule, Lucy is very beautiful who wouldn't want to marry her, anyway he wanted to wait until she was like 23 and right now she is 17 I will have to wait 6 years I can't wait that long so I will find her, Marry her, and rule Fiore" I say with a devilish grin

"Oi Sting!" Rouge my most trusted friend and assistant yells bursting through the door

"Yes what it is!" I ask slightly annoyed

"A ship has been spotted a ship not too far away, and from what we can see it look like a Guild ship and you are the only one who has memorized the pirate guild marks"

All pirates are criminals and guild pirates even more they have the guts to mock the King and royal families (Including me) and actually think they can rob the royal place (Even though they have succeeded more than twice)

Many guilds are still out there such as Blue Pegues, Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, Etc. and the one it hate the most and kidnapped my Lucy… Fairy Tail. Over the past few years we have only managed to take out three guilds Raven tail, Phantom Lord, and Cait shelter we hunted them down and killed them all but a few from Phantom Lord escaped and Jose Polar is in our custody and rumour has it a little girl with a cat and blue hair from Cait shelter survived but she is just a little girl I doubt she would have survived a day out in the ocean. I go outside take the small telescope and look at the ship

"Hmm… that would be… Lamia scale" I say looking at the sail with the mark imprinted on it, there is a boy with silver coloured hair and a woman with hot pink hair and Juar

"Prince Sting should we attack it's a pirate guild?" one of the guards say coming up to me with a cannon ball "but we have been on the sea for a while and we are running low on cannon fire"

"I know… but don't attack Jura one of the 10 pirate saints is there he is really strong we don't have enough to fight them and I want to save all the cannon fire for when we find fairy tail so we can get Lucy back but mark where they so we can find them later" I turn back to everyone "ARE WE CLEAR" I yell

"YES CAPTIAN STING!" the all shout back and scurry back to their jobs

"Clark come here" I say waving over the sail master

"Yeah?"

"I need to know where are we?"

"Well we just left Clover about 3 hours ago and now we are heading in the east direction and the next town is three days away with any luck they should be heading there so we should head off in that direction" Clark says pointing out into the ocean

"Okay then set sail to where ever that town is"

"Yes Sting" Clark says and runs off

"Were almost there" I say to Rouge who is now standing next to me, and he simply nods

We need as much cannon fire as possible for both getting Lucy back and destroying the Guild at the same time, but more for Lucy I need her the most if I am going to succeed in my plans, I laugh evilly to myself and they better not have hurt her.

**Lucy's POV**

As I flutter my eyes open I'm staring up to a wooden roof, I raise my hand up to rub my eyes to open them more and then look around the room, I can see Im in the infirmary then I remember the cut on my side I look down to see it is all bandaged up but it still hurts like hell.

"Natsu" was all I could manage to whisper out, just then a small blue haired girl walks in

"Lucy!" She says running over to me

"Hey Wendy" I weakly say

"Oh try not to talk your still weak and sick" she pushes me back down on the bed and I just nod

"Oh Luce everyone is so worried about you especially Levy and Natsu" I smile knowing they care about me

"I'll go get them" she then rushes out the door, a few moments' later Levy walks in

"Lulu!" Levy says with tears in her eyes

"Hey Lev how are you?"

"How am I? Are you really asking me that I was worried sick" Levy hugs me tightly and I return the hug, then I hear the door open

"Lucy!" the voice says then I feel a pair of masculine arm wrap around me

"Hey Natsu" I say knowing who it is, I then look up at his cute toothy grin… wait did I just say cute

"Oh I was so worried" he hugs me tighter

"We will go update the crew" Levy says walking out with Wendy

"I was worried sick, you were out for about a day but it's okay now we will protect you and make you better I won't let anyone else harm you" my heart is beating faster why am I feeling like this, I believe him I believe he will protect me a feel safe in his arms but why… I don't know what Im feeling.

"… Natsu…" I breath out

"Yeah"

"Im tired" my eyes already half closed

"Okay and I'll be here when you wake up" he smiles at me and we fall asleep together.

**Hope you enjoyed**


	9. WHERE IS A DOCTOR

In love with my kidnapper

**Hey guys and I am so sorry for not updating in like 4 months but I have been having some Family/Personal issues lately, but to make thing better this is and extra long chapter longest I have written so far, and I had to split the chapter into two bits because it was really long.**

**Here is chapter 9 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 9: WHERE IS A DOCTOR **

**Natsu's POV**

As I wake up I look next to me to see Lucy still sleeping peacefully next to me I smile and then I hear some little noises coming from her, she then turns around to me and opens her eyes she smiles

"Hey Natsu"

"Hey Luce how are you feeling?" I ask

"Good but better now that you're here" I blush as she smiles, I stare into her eyes for a bit and she blushes and looks away

"W-what" she nervously stutters

"N-nothing" I say looking into her big brown eyes, have her eyes always look that pretty "Your eyes look beautiful" I say unknowingly then look away blushing and she blushes even more I look back at her and we stare at each other for a minute and we start slowly leaning in. then the door burst open making me jump to my feet.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy how are you?" Erza says

"Good" I and Lucy say in unison

"Okay well Natsu can you leave Wendy has to check up on Lucy and Mira made breakfast for both of you" she turns to Lucy "Wendy will bring yours" Lucy nods and we pass Wendy as we leave the infirmary.

I walk up to Gray who is reading a map

"So how far until that town?"

"About another day" I look down not knowing Lucy's condition but hopefully we can heal her on time, after a few minutes Wendy walks out

"She definitely sounds and looks better but internally not so much" Wendy say going quiet

"O-Okay thanks Wendy" I say sadly dismissing the now saddened girl, I then turn to Gray and nod signalling him to continue our root towards the small town

**Time skip the next day**

"CAPTAIN I SEE LAND!" I hear Gray yell from the upper deck, Im in the infirmary with Lucy I send Erza up to talk to him, Lucy seemed okay yesterday but by the morning it dropped her breathing was heavy, she was sweating, had a fever, groaning in pain, violent coughing fits, uncontrollable shaking and I could see her face full of pain which made my heart ache for some reason. I sat on a stool beside her bed holding her hand

"Don't worry Luce it's okay we will arrive at land soon and get some medicine for you to get better" I see her slightly smile and calm down a bit, about 20 minutes later I feel the ship shake then hear Erza yell

"WE HAVE DOCKED!" I get up and lightly kiss Lucy's forehead and head upstairs

"OKAY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" I yell to everyone who is now looking up at me "ME, GRAY, ERZA, JUVIA, WENDY, AND JELLA YOU GUYS ARE COMING WITH ME LEVY, GAJEEL, JET, DROY, FREED, BIXLOW, EVERGREEN, LISANNA, ELFMAN, AND LAXUS YOU GUYS WILL GO INTO TOWN AND SEEL THOSE VALUABLES AND USE THAT MONEY TO GET FOOD AND SUPPLIES  
MACAO, WAKABA, AND WARREN CAN YOU GO FIND THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN AND GET A MAP AND A PLACE TO STAY FOR THE NIGHT  
BISCA, ALZACK, CANA, AND LOKE FIND A BLACKSMITH WE NEED MORE AMMO FOR THE CANNONS, GUNS, AND OUR SOWRDS SHARPENED MIRA I NEED YOU TO WATCH OVER LUCY AND EVERYONE ELSE GUARD THE SHIP!" Everyone nod as I say their jobs, then we all jump off the ship and attend to all their assigned jobs.

Everyone runs off the docks and I turn around to the people I have assigned

"Okay so we are going to walk around see what's in this town but first we are going to look for the hospital or the doctors and that's where I need you Wendy you can explain Lucy condition in their terminology right?"

"Yeah" she replies

"Okay good now let's go" and with that we run off to find a sign or someone who could point us in the right direction of some medical help.

**Lucy's POV**

As Natsu Leaves the room I instantly am in pain I feel better when he is around, I take in some deep breaths and try to calm down, on the upper deck I hear Natsu yelling orders then after he is done I hear light footsteps making their way down to the infirmary which Im guessing is Mira

"Hey Lucy" Mira says as she walks in

"H-Hey M-Mira" I say shakily

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry" she places down a tray with Water, bread, and rice

"T-Thanks"

"No problem and if you need anything just ring this bell" she places the bell on the small table besides me,

"Oh and Mira why does Natsu want to find a place to stay the night everyone sleeps the ship don't they?"

"Oh well when we dock at a place we will stay at for more than a day we find a place to stay because they have real beads and the whole place isn't rocking from side to side"

"Oh" I reply Mira then smiles and walks out, sit up weakly and eat some rice a piece of bread and take a sip of water then lay back down to have a nap

**Natsu's POV**

After about 15 minutes of running though the town we find a sign for the hospital but it is too far away so we continue to look until we find a medical clinic, as we walk in we sit down while Erza and Juvia go to the reception desk after a few minutes they come back

"She said that they weren't busy today so a doctor will be out in a few minutes" Juvia explains

"And depending on everything they can treat Lucy today" Erza adds

"Well it has to be today because Im not sure her body can hold out much longer" Wendy says making us all go quiet and saddened

"… IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN THE MOOD" Wendy says crying waving her arms

"N-no you didn't" Gray says patting her back, just as that scene is playing out the doctor walks in

"Hello Im doctor Porlyusica" we all turn out attention our her "Who must I speak with" Wendy steps forward

"I can provide all the medical details, damage, and everything you need but please save my friend" Wendy says holding back tears, Porlyusica looks surprised "You?" she points at Wendy, Wendy just nods "you can understand medical terminology" Wendy nods again "But you're so young!"

"12 to be exact" Wendy corrects, Porlyusica had a WTF Face on

"But you so young!" Porlyusica exclaims again "… Okay then follow me" Porlyusica leads the way

"Wendy we will be looking around the town" I call out to her before she enters the office.

As we walk down the main street we past a cake shop, a bit after I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around to see Jellal

"Yes?" I ask in question

"Mind if I" Jellal points to Erza who has her face pushed up on the glass to the cake shop mouth-watering at a piece of strawberry shortcake, I shake my head

"No not at all go ahead" Jellal walks up to Erza

"Come on, my treat" Jellal say entering the shop following by a blushing Erza who's eyes are sparkling in delight, I let out a small chuckle and continue to walk down the cobble stone path.

About 20 minutes later I arrive at the ship I told everyone else to go do other things, I walk in to Mira cleaning a cup at the bar like always, and Happy trots up to me and smooches my leg

"Hey there buddy" I say scratching behind his ear and he starts purring "Sup Mira"

"Hey Natsu" she smiles

"How's Lucy"

"Good but pretty weak" I frown

"Well we found a doctor for her and we can bring her in and if the circumstances are good the can treat her today" I say turning my frown into a smile

"That is great news" she claps her hands together "But she I very weak Im not sure she can walk that far" Mira explained worried

"Well then… looks like a piggy back is in order" I say walking towards the infirmary, and I think I saw Mira smirk when I said piggy back wonder why?... did I say something funny?

I walk into the infirmary to see a peacefully sleeping Lucy I smile and walk over and gently rub her arm to wake her up, she groans and slowly open her eyes

"Hey Luce" I say grinning

"Oh hey" she sleepily says

"We found you a doctor so I'm going to take you there to get fixed kay" I smile, she smiles and nods as she stretches out her arms for me to grab, I help her up and then she hops on my back and I make my way to the doctors.

**20 more minutes later**

I arrive at the doctors with which Lucy asleep on my back, and as I arrive Wendy and Porlyusica walk out

"Ah so is that her?" Porlyusica points to Lucy

"Yeah" Wendy replies, I carefully put down Lucy and hold her bridal style "Lucy" I whisper and she slowly opens her eyes

"N-Natsu"

"Yeah Im here" she smiles "Where at the doctors" I nod over to Porlyusica "That is Porlyusica she is the doctor that will look after you" Lucy looks over and nods, just then a giggling Erza and a blushing Jellal walk in

"O-oh hey" Jellal says

"Oh Lucy! How is she?" Erza asks running over to Lucy's side checking her over

"She is okay I was about to give her to Porlyusica" I answer

"Oh okay" I give Lucy to Porlyusica and she makes her way to her office

"Wendy Im going to need you in case" Porlyusica say not turning around

"Oh okay coming! I'll see you guy's tomorrow on and can you please feed Carla for me thanks bye!" Wendy says running into the office, then Porlyusica pops her head out

"AND YOU GUYS GET OUT OF MY CLINIC!" She screams

"Y-yes ma'am" I say running out

"O-of course right away" Jellal and Erza say walking out.

"So where are Gray and Juvia?" I ask

"Well actually I don't know I think them when off somewhere" Jellal answers

"Is that so" Erza says with a grin and devilishly laughs to herself, Jellal and me look at each other then back to her, Her eyes then go wide and looks at us then clears her throat

"W-we should head back now the sun is going down the others should also be back by now" she say walking past us blushing in embarrassment, as we arrive back at the ship I see Macao, Wakaba, and Warren

"Macao, Wakaba, Warren did you find out anything?"

"Aye, this town is called Veritas" Wakaba begins "the closets hotel is the Veritas hotel which is about 10 minutes from here" Warren adds

"The mayor of this town gave us a map of this town" Macao says giving me this map

"Okay cool" I say dismissing them

"OKAY EVERYONE WENDY IS AT THE CLINIC HELPING TREAT LUCY AND WHOEVER WANTS TO SLEEP IN THE HOTEL I'M GOING NOW, THE REST OF YOU CAN COME WHEN YOU WANT TO!" I yell Erza, Gray, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel with panther Lilly, Juvia, Macao, Romeo and some others walk off the ship towards the hotel while the others gather their things

"Warren, Nab you guys coming this time?"

"Na we have lived most of our lives on this ship we don't really like sleeping in unfamiliar places" Warrens says

"And yes Natsu we will guard the ship" Nab adds

"Okay thanks" I smile and make my way to the hotel.

As I walk in I see everyone getting a room, well this hotel is going to be busy tonight I think to myself.

**Wendy's POV**

We rush Lucy into a small room and Porlyusica places Lucy onto a bed examining her, Lucy breathing fastens and lets out small yelps of pain

"H-how is she" I ask Porlyusica

"Not good, but lucky you got her here when you did because this infection is spread to her vital organs" Porlyusica say preparing needles and other medical tools

"Okay Wendy I need you to hold her down while I inject this"

"O-okay" I hold Lucy's hand trying to calm her down. Porlyusica injected Lucy with two needles the first looked like antibiotics then the medicine Lucy flinched but I held her down

"Oh no this is bad" Porlyusica says

"W-what" I stutter

"It look like the infection has damaged her Lungs I need to perform surgery now"

"WHAT!" I say shocked, Porlyusica says wheeling Lucy out on the bed into the surgery room

"Wendy can you help me?"

"S-sure but Im not that good with of blood" I say shriving at the though

"But you know your way around medicine and seeming you're out on sea you should be around blood right?" Porlyusica raises an eyebrow

"W-w-well I… I" the images come back blood everywhere, no way to stop it and-

"Wendy?" Porlyusica says snapping me out of my trance

"What?" I question shaking my head making myself fully awake

"Are you okay you look terrified?" Porlyusica cocked her head

"Y-yeah Im fine just bad experienced, I don't like blood" I smile in reassurance

"Okay if you say so… anyway you can leave when Im about to start but can you help set up?"

"Sure" I say and walk into the surgery room

**Mira's POV (When Natsu gave them orders to go into town)**

We all walk down the street with Bisca, Alzack, Loke, and Canna until we pass the gun shop then they break off from us to go in, being the fangirl I am I look back to see Alzack and Bisca blush as Loke opened the door and them debating who should go in first, I giggled when Loke rolled his eyes and grabbed Alzack's hand and pulled him in

"So who will look for what?" I say turning to face the front of the group

"May I go look for some books Mira?" Levy asks me

"Yeah sure be careful"

"And I'll go with Levy" Jet suggests

"No I will go with Levy" Droy interrupts

"No I will"

"No me"

"I got the idea first"

"So?"

"I will go with Shrimp" Gajeel says acting like he doesn't care, disturbing the two bickering boys

"Okay be back before sun down" I call out to the two

"And don't spend all your time making out somewhere" I yell to them

"W-What!" Levy blushes

"H-HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! "Gajeel growls, I giggle and turn my attention back to the group, I laugh as I see Droy and Jet with their jaws dropped

"Freed, Bixlow, Jet, and Droy can you go find supplies like plates, blankets and stuff" they nod their heads and run off

"Little Brother Elf, little sis Lisanna, and sister in law Evergreen can you go find clothes"

"Oka- WAIT! WHAT?! SISTER IN LAW!"

"WHAT MAKE YOU THINK ANYTHING IS GOING ON MIRA… B-BECAUSE NOTHING IS!" Elfman yells

"Aww big bro is blushing" Lisanna teases

"H-hey manly men don't blush!" Elfman says acting all brave and tough

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ever yells hitting him with her fan, me and Lisanna look at each other and laugh as they continue to argue

"Bye Lis and be back by sun down and be careful"

"Don't worry I will and I have these two with me" Lisanna points to Elfman and Evergreen who are still arguing

"Bye Mira!" I wave then look back to see only Laxus

"So now it is just us" I say smiling

"Yes just you and me" Laxus smirks and grabs my waist and pulls me into him

"L-Laxus" I say half laughing, he leans down and kisses me

"Why don't we go someplace more private?"

"Laxus we have go get food" I say trying to get out of his grasp

"Surly that can wait" I get out of his grasp

"No we can't and" I turn to face him and lean up to his ear and whisper

"I have already planned for some **fun** tonight" I say seductively and walk away, Laxus smirks and follows me

**Wendy's POV (Back to night time)**

After helping Porlyusica set up I walked out and sat on a chair in the waiting room, Porlyusica said something about the infection blocking part of her lungs and having to unblock it but I hope everything goes well because Lucy wasn't looking too good.

About 5 hours later I fell asleep I heard a noise and slightly opened my eyes and faintly I saw Porlyusica walk out then felt what I think is a blanket put on me then I slowly drift back to sleep

**Natsu's POV (The next day)**

I woke up early in the morning ready to go to the clinic to see Lucy and Wendy, I have a cold shower, get dressed and walk out of my room, As I walk out I see Mira wearing one of Laxus's baggy shirts that comes down to her knees and Laxus standing next to her with no shirt and thy both looked roughed up and Laxus was smirking at Mira… wonder what happened to them?** (A/N Oh that dense Natsu)** and I also see other people emerging from their rooms.

As I walk into the buffet that the hotel had I was just the people I wanted to see

"Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Juvia you guys coming to see Lucy Im going now?" I ask

"Na Im going to the weapon shop with Bisca and Alzack we are the best gunners on the ship after all" Gajeel speaks up

"Okay well I saw them come out of there room so they should be down stairs soon"

"Well speak of the devil" Gajeel says as Bisca and Alzack enter the room

"You ready to go Gajeel?" Alzack asks

"Yeah lets go" Gajeel say already out the door

"Tell Lucy we said hi" Bisca say to me then following Alzack and Gajeel out the door

"Okay who else is coming" I say

"I am" Levy says jumping up

"We will say here but we will come when we are done with breakfast" Erza says

"Okay then bye" I wave bye them and leave with Levy

20 minutes of walking

"Finally were here" Levy exclaims, I nod and we enter as we enter I see Wendy sleeping on the seats in the waiting area

"Wendy" I quietly say rubbing her arm, she groans and sits up with her eyes still closed

"Hey Wendy wake up sleepy head" Levy says softly sitting beside her, Wendy rubs her eyes and opens them and yawns

"Oh hey guys" She says smiling

"Good morning" Levy says smiling Wendy smiles back and then looks at me

"So how is Lucy?" I ask

"Oh Lucy well she" Wendy is cut off by Porlyusica walking out of a room

"Well Wendy the surgery went well" Porlyusica then turns acknowledging me and Levy

"S-SURGERY!" me and Levy yell in unison

"Yes she had some stuff blocking her Lungs making I hard for her to breath and also lots of the medicine like the antibiotics couldn't get through, and the deoxygenated blood going into her heart came in slower making the oxygenated blood come out slower too causing less blood to the body and her pulse slow and faint but the surgery is complete and I have given her more medicine so her breathing should be back to normal, an her wound will be good until tomorrow like she will be able to walk around but I will still need her to stay here one more night just in case, but she won't be fully recovered until a week or so" Porlyusica explains

"Yeah good thing we brought Lucy in when we did she almost died" Wendy says

"May we go see her?" I ask

"Yeah but she is sleeping" Porlyusica says showing us to her room, she opens the door and walks back to her office, we look at Lucy she is attached to a drip

"Hey Luce it's me Natsu" I say holding her hand, I see her smile, she then slowly opens her eyes

"N-Natsu"

"Yeah it's me" she smiles again, we then hear sobbing

"L-Luccccyyyyy" Levy cries running over hugging Lucy

"Hey Levy" Lucy weakly says hugging Levy back

"I w-was s-so worried about you" Levy cries harder "We thought y-you were going to die"

"Im sorry I didn't mean to worry you" Lucy says

"It's not your fault its mine I let you get hurt" Wendy then starts crying, Lucy motions Wendy to come over

"No it not you didn't do anything I risked my life for you because I wanted to" Lucy says hold Wendy's hands "It's not your fault Never blame you self I don't want to hear you ever say that again… understand" Wendy Nods and Lucy pulls her into a hug and rubs her back to calm her down.

About 30 minutes later Gray, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Romeo, Cana, Lisanna, and Mira arrive

"Wendy san!" Romeo says running and hugging Wendy "I was w-worried last night because you were gone" He blushes

"R-really?"

"Yeah I missed you" he smiles, Wendy blushes

"So how is Lucy?" Mira asks

"Well ask her yourself" I say showing a fully awake Lucy

"Lulu" Lisanna hugs Lucy

"Good to see you're okay" Erza says hugging Lucy

"Yeah nice to see you're feeling better" Gray says placing his hand on her shoulder, I let out a low growl (No one heard)

"Yeah hi everyone is good to see you all" Lucy says happily.

About 20 minutes of talking with Lucy she begins to fall tired

"Alright we should go Lucy is tired and we have to do somethings before we leave" Erza announces

"Yes your right Lucy need her rest so you're going to have to leave come back in maybe a few hours, and Wendy you can leave if you want to" Porlyusica say appearing in the door frame, We nod and leave the room into the reception

"So what we need to do is check the sails and make sure they are all functional and go and get more food and medicine" we all nod

"Hey have you guys noticed that no one is ever here?" Juvia points out

"Yeah no one came here while I was here" Wendy says "And I was here almost 24 hours"

"Maybe we could ask Porlyusica about it" Just then she pops her head out of her office

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE LEAVE MY CLINIC!" She yells throwing things at us while we run out the door.

I escort Wendy to the hotel (After getting Carla) to get some good night's sleep and then search around the town with the others until nightfall

"Im going back to the clinic to see Lucy" I say to the others, we say goodnight and part ways, I reach the clinic and walk into Lucy's room to see her sitting up awake

"N-Natsu" Lucy says with a smile

"Hey Lucy how are you?" I smile back

"Good I'm still weak but I feel a lot better"

"That's good" I laugh and talk with her for about 10 minutes "Well I should go now it's getting late and you need your rest" I standing up

"Okay well good night"

"Yeah good night" I kiss her forehead blush at my action and leave to the hotel.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, then next chapter should be out real soon **

**And I know exactly where this story is going I have and ending and everything but I don't want to make this story short so if you have ideas for upcoming chapters please PM me or Leave it in the reviews thanks :) **


	10. A Familiar Face

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 10 of ILWMK , And sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 10: A Familiar Face**

**The Next Day (sometime in the afternoon)**

As soon as I wake up I go straight to the clinic with Wendy and Erza, as we walk in we are greeted by Porlyusica

"I'm just doing a check up on Lucy, wait in the waiting room until Im done which I almost am" she then walks into Lucy room

"Hey Natsu" Erza faced me

"Yeah?"

"Well… what are we going to do about the cost because I'm not sure we have enough and I doubt Porlyusica does these things for free"

"Oh shit I haven't thought of that" I say crossing my arms

"Well she said Lucy can leave tomorrow so we have until then I find out what to do"

"Hey guys Porlyusica told me she will give me some medicine for Lucy like antibiotics because she will need them so that might cost as well" Wendy speaks up

"Okay she is good so you can walk around town and stuff but DON'T bring her back late!" Porlyusica interrupts us walking in

"Oh okay thanks" Wendy smiles to her, and I see her return a small smile

"Hey guys" Lucy says walking out of her room

"Lucy!" Wendy runs up and hugs her

"Hey Wendy how are you?"

"Im good, but it's nice to see you're doing well" Lucy just nods

"Hey Lucy!" Erza welcomes Lucy into an embrace

"Hi Erza" them smile and then laugh

"Hey Natsu" she smiles

"Hey Luce, now you can walk around and stuff I was thinking with everyone we could go out for Lunch"

"Sound good" Lucy says

"Oh I know the prefect café" Wendy says

"I will gather everyone" Erza runs off

Wendy guides us to the café which is about 10 minutes from the clinic, we walk inside a get a large table Erza then walks in with Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and Laxus

"All the others are at a bar partying and drinking" Erza says

"Of course they are" I sigh

"Anyway who cares let's eat" Gajeel says

"Of once I agree with metal head let's eat I'm hungry" Laxus interrupts

"Oi what you say Pikachu!" Gajeel yells with Mira and Levy trying to separate them

"Okay how about we just sit down" Lucy worriedly smiled waving her hand in front of her

"Yeah" I say guiding her to a table, then everyone sat down and for about 2 hours we talked and ate our Lunch then we decided to walk around town for a bit

Whist walking we encountered three figures in the distance walking towards us, the two men (one on the right the other in the middle) were tall while the other one on the left was quite short a little bit higher than the other two men's knees, as we walk their faces come into view my eyes go wide and everyone ones mouths drop

"G-Gramps… G-Guildarts" I say still not believing there are here with tears spilling

"M-M-Master?" Erza stutters tears threatening to fall

"N-Natsu, E-Erza, Gray my children" Makarov stuttered

"O-Old man" Laxus says with a tear welling up

"Laxus… My boy" Our master Makarov says crying

"B-but we thought… we thought" Mira says with tears running down her face

"LAXUS!" Master Makarov yells running to Laxus hugging him (still crying)

"G-gramps what are you" He grumps and looks away in embarrassment, then once Makarov gets off Laxus we jump on him except for Lucy and Wendy

"MASTER!" we all yell

"Guildarts why are you" I say

"It's nice to see you too Natsu" Guildarts says rustling my hair

"WHAO WHAO WHAO WHAT JUST A MINUETS HERE!" I yell to everyone and they all look at me,

"First thing Guildarts where have you been all these years, and two MASTER HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" I yell

"All will be explained my children" Makarov replies

"And who are you?" I ask the other man who looks a lot like Guildarts and had three scars across his right eye

"Oh this is my good friend Shanks" Guildarts explains

"Sup" the man says extending his hand for a hand shake

"Hey" I accept his handshake

"My name is Shanks or Red haired Shanks as most people call me" he announces to the rest of the group

"Now let go get some grub" Guildarts says rubbing his stomach and walking towards some place to eat

"Guildarts we have already eaten" Erza says to Guildarts

"Oh… in that case TO THE PUB!" Guildarts yells to everyone, Shanks then put his arm around Guildarts shoulder as dose Guildarts and the head to the pub

"Well like he said to the pub" Master Makarov

**Erza's POV**

"Well like he said to the pub" Master Makarov, I really still can't believe Master is alive last we saw him was when her was Captain of Fairy Tail, a storm had hit not major but not minor and worst of all at that same time we were attacked by that bastard Sting Eucliffe, he came to the ship with his men and started attacking us I must admit he was talented with a sword even though he was a child around about our age. We lost only three people but now I guess we only lost two people that day, Mystogan Jellal's twin brother and Rob who was old and good friends with Makarov and I trusted him he was actually the one who found me, Jellal, and Mystogan brought us to Fairy Tail, I was close to Rob and obviously Jellal and his brother but me and Jellal have always been there for each other epically at the funeral… that was a tough day Jellal refused to believe Mystogan was dead, I had to hold him back as we bid our farewells to them.

Rob died protecting me, one of Stings men saw me I was just sitting on the ground because I was fairly new this was the first time the actual kingdom attack us most of the times they were bandits but Rob stepped in front of me and got stabbed in the chest, he then pushed the guy off and killed him he then fell to his knees and I ran over to him, and I can remember his saying to me "Don't lets this sadden you, Smile, be strong I know you can freedom is in your heart don't let this confine you" then he died in my arms, I was enraged so I grabbed a sword and charged that day I also lost my left eye

"Erza…?" Jellal's soft voice brings me back to reality

"Yeah?" I ask

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You're crying"

"W-what" I reach up and feel a tears pouring out of my right eye, I thought so much about that day I didn't even relies Im crying

"Don't worry about me just some bad memories" I wipe away my tears and smile at him

"Okay if you're sure" he says then continues to walk besides me, the rest of us continue to walk toward the bar Cana is at.

A few moments later we arrive at the bar

"Hey guys" Lucy says walking into the bar, Fairy Tail crowds around Lucy to see how she is then Guildarts jumps in

"I HEARD THEE WAS A PARTY IN HERE!" He yells capturing everyone's attention

"GUILDARTS!" Everyone yells then Makarov walked in "MASTER!" Everyone yells again jaw roped

"D-Dad" Cana stutters

"C-Cana" Guildarts says examining her

"Oh how my baby girl has grown" He says with tears streaming from his face

"DAD!" Cana yells hugging Guildarts as he hugs back aww's can be hear from some of the guild members

"HEY EVERYONE!" Guildarts shout to the guild "THIS IS MY GOOD FRIEND RED HEAD SHANKS!" He says grabbing Shanks and pulling him onto the stage

"Hey guys Guildarts has told me lots about you" He smiles, and we all cheer

"But what about Master?" Mirajane asks "What happened to you?" she saddens

"No need to fret you guys I will tell you the story, Well when we were getting attacked by Sting he as most of you saw I was stabbed by Sting, and yes I was stabbed and it hurt then the ship tilted and I fell off and didn't surface for a while but once I did it was rough because of the storm but I managed to find a barrel and floated away on it, I was on it for about a day near death because of loss of blood and food and water but I was washed up on this small town, Then a beautiful woman found me and patched me up and now" Master then holds up his hand with a ring on the ring finger, everyone cheers and party's

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu" I ask

"Yeah"

"Umm… who are they" I say with Wendy next to me

"How could you not kn- Oh right Wend you only joined a couple of months ago and Lucy you only got her about a month or so ago, okay well the short one is Makarov he was out Mast of the ship but then Sting attack the ship and we all though he died, an in his will he said I have the heart of a pirate and show much dedication to this guild so if anything were to happen to him I would be second choice for captain first was Guildarts. And the other one is Guildarts and he left years ago but he was captain of Fairy Tail as Makarov requested before her "died" then when he left I became captain" Natsu explains

"Oh okay" Wendy and I smile

Next thing we know Guildarts and Makarov come up to us

"So I hear we got new members" Guildarts says

"So we came to meet them" Makarov continues

"JUVIA! GAJEEL! COME OVER HERE" Erza yells

"Hi I'm Lucy" I say extending my hand

"Hello nice to meet you" Makarov and Guildarts say in unison both shaking my hand

"So how are you- WAIT LUCY AS IN LUCY HEARTFILIA?" Makarov yells

"Y-yeah"

"So you the princess eh?" Guildarts says, I nod

"Well don't worry we won't say anything" I let out a sigh of relief

"Aww and who is this cutie" Guildarts bends down to Wendy and she shies away behind me

"That is Wendy she join a couple months ago" Natsu says

"H-Hi" Wendy nervously says, Guildarts and Makarov shake her hand

"And this is Juvia and Gajeel who joined a year or so ago but the originally came from Phantom Lord" Erza says walking them over

"Nice to meet you sir" Juvia bows

"No need for the formality child" Makarov says shaking her hand as is Guildarts

"Is nice to finally meet you I have seen pictures and head so many story's I felt like I have meet you already" Juvia smiles

"Oh and this is my friend Gajeel" Juvia introduces

"Hi" he quickly says unamused "Is that all can I go now" Erza rolls her eyes and nod and he makes his way back to Levy by the bar

"Don't mind him he is a grump" Erza adds, a bit later we hear a woman yelling.

**Natsu's POV**

"MAKAROV I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" She yells

"Sorry Porlyusica but look I have found Fairy Tail" Makarov says smiling proudly

"Oh then I remember you talking about them" Porlyusica says, wait… PORLYUSICA

"HEY FAIRY TAIL THIS IS MY WIFE PORLYUSICA!" Makarov yells to the guild, everyone yells hi and goes back to dancing and drinking

"Porlyusica?" Wendy asks

"Wendy… Lucy?"

"Yeah it is us" Lucy replies

"You guys are a part of fairy tail?" Lucy nods

"Wait you guys know Porlyusica?" Makarov questions

"Yep" I say

"How?"

"Well Makarov you remember when I said a day or so ago I had a patient" Porlyusica say

"Yeah" Makarov answers

"Well it was this girl" Porlyusica points to Lucy

"Oh okay… then why don't you give then a discount seeming they are our friends" Makarov says grinning, Porlyusica is silent for a minuet

"Fine" she says

"Hey Porlyusica…" Wendy asks

"Yes"

"Why is your Clinic always empty?" Porlyusica sighs

"Well it's because my clinic is a special clinic for pirates, I only treat pirates"

"But helping pirates is illegal" Wendy cocks her head

"Yeah but Makarov was a pirate so I help the one who won't get help from anyone else, and the public think it is a clinic for something so everyone just goes to the hospital"

"But how did you know we were pirates?" Wendy gives a puzzled look

"Well for one you arrived on a ship, and believe me I know I pirate when I see one" Porlyusica explains

"Oh okay" Wendy smiles

"TIME TO PARTY!" Makarov yells but Porlyusica bid her Farwell and leaves while the rest of us party

"And Lucy needs to be back in a few hours!" Porlyusica say popping her head in the door and we all just nod

"Isn't that just great Natsu we got I discount, found out she helps pirates and we found Guildarts and Master Makarov" Lucy says standing beside me

"Yeah today has been great" I say taking Lucy onto the dance floor to dance

"N-Natsu"

"Come on let's dance" I say while spinning her around, she giggles and I blush a bit

**A few hours later (Still Natsu's POV)**

"Bye bye Lu Chan" Levy calls out to Lucy leaving her room, and Lucy politely waves good bye

"Bye Lucy we will pick you up tomorrow and we will set sail" I say to her

"Okay bye and good night" Lucy smiles waving good bye

**The Next Day**

Once we got Lucy Porlyusica gave Lucy some medicine to take and times she should take them but she gave all that info to Wendy and then we loaded the ship and boarded, Makarov, Guildarts, Shanks, and Porlyusica are waving us good bye. "

Makarov, Guildarts you're not coming?" I ask over the side of the boat

"Na I have to stay her I have a family" Makarov look up at Porlyusica

"And I have retired so take care Captain Natsu" Guildarts salutes me off

"OKAY BYE, NICE TO MEET YOU SHANKS" I yell as the ship drifts off

"BYE AND NICE TO MEET YOU TOO KID" Shanks replies

"BYE DAD!" Cana yells off the side of the ship

"BYE COME BACK SOON!" Guildarts yells back

"THANKS FOR SAVING ME PORLYUSICA" Lucy yells to her as Wendy wave to her too, we all wave them good bye lots of us crying because we have to leave so soon but some day we will come back and until that day I will protect this Guild.

**Any One Piece fans reading this :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I know exactly where this story is going I have and ending and everything but I don't want to make this story short so if you have ideas for upcoming chapters please PM me or Leave it in the reviews thanks.**

**Right now I'm really sad because my friends cat died, she got hit by a car :( her name was Cleo, I cant know what my friend is feeling but I can kinda relate because my cat got bit by a snake and was moments away from death but she is okay now , RIP Cleo **


	11. Something that wasn't there before

In love with my kidnapper

**Here is chapter 11 of ILWMK, Im really sick right now but Im glad I got this chapter up, Sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: There may be something that wasn't there before**

**Levy's POV**

It has been about a day since we left the town Veritas and we had a party to celebrate Lucy being better but no too much because Lucy was still recovering and weak, I wore my orange dress that goes above my knees with a white collar and my new orange headband that Gajeel got me while we were in Veritas

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on actually try to read something" I say to Gajeel who is holding the book sideways looking at like an unknown object, he huffs and looks away I sigh and walk over to him from the bookshelf I was currently occupying, I grab the book from him and place it down in front of him and open up to the first page we both stare at the page for a minuets

"Oh come on don't be difficult just read it" I say crossing my arms, Gajeel then mumbles something I can't hear

"What?"

"I can't… read" he mumbles the last part so I can't hear him

"You can't what?"

"READ! I can't read" he turns away red from embarrassment, I giggle a bit

"Hey! What are you laughing about?" Gajeel say with a vein popping from his forehead

"Nothing" I wave my arms in front of me in innocence "It's just… your Fath- uh I mean foster father never taught you to read?"

"No he only taught me to fight, be strong and not give a rat's ass about anyone but myself" I just smile at him and place the book between both of us and read out the title

"Beauty and the beast"

"Eh?" he perks his head up

"Beauty and the beast it the name of the book" I then point to the first sentence of the book

"W-what are you doing?"

"Teaching you, now sit up" I command, he lazily does it and look at the page

"Now, Once upon a time" I start the sentence for him

"There was a sel-selfish" he spells out the word "Prince who lived in a gi- giant"

"Gigantic" I say

"Gigantic casle"

"Castle" I correct

After a couple hours

After a couple hours, I help Gajeel finish the book I help him read more verses from other books and I even taught him to write, Then we go back to the hotel we were staying at then about half an hour later I hear a knock on my door.

"Yes" I open the door to find Gajeel and panther lily circling his legs

"Here" I blushes as he hands me a box from behind his back, it a small flat neatly wrapped box which obviously he didn't do with a perfect ribbon lacing the side and top of the box, the box was light blue like my hair and the ribbon was a light shade of purple I blush and carefully unwrap the box

I open it and see an orange silk headband with a pink flower

"Oh Gajeel it so pretty, I love it" I grin at him and quickly hung him

"It's for helping me read and stuff and your other one was a bit tattered"

"How much was it?"

"1100 jewel (yen)" I smile then kiss panther lily on the head wave to Gajeel and bid them goodnight and go to bed with a smile on my face

**End of flashback**

As the party booms on it sit down and read through some pamphlets/ Medical notes that Wendy got from Porlyusica in case Wendy need help with Lucy or anyone else or just in case she needs something I can have some knowledge about medicine

"Hey pipsqueak" I hear Gajeel from behind me and my heart skips a beat but I puff out my cheeks in annoyance with the nicknames, he then leans his elbow on my head looking at what Im reading my heat speeds up and he glares over my shoulder my hear has been doing that a lot when her is around and my cheeks always go red when her look at me and I have read enough book to know I might just care for him, you know he is almost kind but he was mean and unrefined but now he is dear…well to me anyway, this isn't a book, he isn't a prince in shining armour on a horse he is almost like a beast like in the books the girl falls in love with the prince but In my story my prince is a beast and I think Im in love with that beast and hopeful he cares for me, because there may be something there that wasn't there before, I blush and continue reading until I fall asleep.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oi Natsu!" Gray yells running over to me

"What?"

"Well… we uh…"

"Just say it!"

"Well we kinda need more food and water"

"What! Why? How?"

"We used it all on the party last night… and Cana drank all the booze"

"What! In one night… that's a new record, someone really need to talk to her about that" I sigh "when is the next town"

"Well we left the other town yesterday in the afternoon" Gray places his index finger on his chin

"So… the next town should be no longer than 6 hours away"

"Okay make plans to dock there"

"Okay on it" Gray say walking away, I walk out of my quarters and over to a railing I look out at the ocean

"One nigh we only restocked it yesterday" I sigh to myself, then I start to laugh "The different flaws everyone on this ship has gotta love them" I star laughing harder I calm myself and wipe away a tear forming in the corner of my eye then walk back to my room still slightly laughing.

**Wendy's POV**

I walk down to the infirmary to see Lucy sitting up admiring her necklace which looked like broken key

"How Lucy what's that I've never seen it before" Lucy look up at me

"Oh yeah well I have just never shown it to anyone before"

"Why?"

"Well because…" I sit down on the end of her bed "It was my mother's, she had a good friend and one of my first ever friends her name was Aquarius like the star sign she acted like she hated me but her passing was one of the saddest moment for me and my mum, I was about 6 when it happened the when I was 8 my mother died. Aquarius on her death bed was crying and she said to me "Stupid girl why are you crying don't be sad, I never liked you but right now the tears I shed are for you so be happy" then Aquarius started cry which I something she doesn't normally do" I saw tears forming in Lucy's eyes "Anyway my mother made this necklace in honour of Aquarius she liked the look of a broken key with the Aquarius star sign on it and when my mother died she gave the necklace to me and now… it's the only thing I have left of both of them" I sniffle and wipe away a tear rolling down my face

"That was beautiful Lucy" I say hugging her, she then smiles at me which I return

"Well I just came down here to give you your pills which you need to take in about 6 hours, you got antibiotics, the stuff that helps you lung work and the one that helps heal the infection" I then wave good bye to Lucy and leave

**Natsu's POV 6 hours later**

Finally here at last, now hopefully we can get food and drink to last us a couple months

"ALRIGHT GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO AND WHAT TO GET!" I yell and make my way off the ship with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy following me, we walk through the town and it is a lot bigger than I expected I see the people like Cana, Loke, Bisca, Juvia, and Alzack walking around getting things so hopefully we should be back at sea in about 2-3 hours, as we walk I see something tall on the other side of the town.

"Hey guys what's that" I point to the tall object

"I don't know" Erza taps her chin "I kinda looks like a sail" she says

"Come on lets go check it out" I yell running into the distance

Mirajane's POV

I watch Natsu and the others walk off the ship into the town, and I finish preparing a snack for Lucy

"Here is so left over cake for you Lucy" I say joyfully as I enter the infirmary

"Oh thanks Mira" she smiles

"No problem" I smile back and walk out, as I walk out I see Lisanna and Bixlow laughing I smile to myself, they are just so cute and then I see Elfman and Evergreen fighting and fighting means possible kiss I evilly laugh to myself and sneak over to them.

**Lucy's POV**

I eat the cake that Mira gave me then I lay back and read a book, then I feel a sharp pain in my side and then my chest feels tight and I can't breathe very well, I clutch my chest and look over at the bed side table

"Damn I forgot I had to take pills" I think to myself, Im feeling weaker and try to reach the pills but I my arms can hardly move, I try my hardest to move but my body is weak I manage to roll on my side then I see the bell Mirajane gave me before I try to reach for it but it is far away I try and try to reach for it but I can only manage to brush it with the tip on my finger, my breathing is becoming shallow and the pain is intense, I try again to reach for the bell but then I fall out of the bed, as I fall out I manage to hit the bell down but lands on me so it doesn't make a sound then I weakly roll over and the bell rolls across the ground and just in reach off my fingers, I hit the bell with my fingers which makes the bell give out a faint ring but I doubt anyone heard.

"Someone help" I whisper before my body goes limp

**Natsu's POV**

We are about half way through town and are getting closer to the big sail looking thin but all of a sudden I stop dead in my tracks.

"Natsu is everything alright?" Erza ask, I can faintly hear ringing sound I look to Gajeel who seems to have heard it too but isn't paying too much attention to it, and Wendy is in deep conversation with Levy to hear it, it sound like a bell, the ringing of a bell and it sound like it is coming in the direction of our ship I turn in the same direction and listen, It is defiantly a bell… a bell… the direction of our ship wait didn't Mira give Lucy a bell if she needed help

"… Lucy" I whisper and bolt back to the ship

**Erza's POV**

"NATSU! WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I yell at Natsu who is bolting in the direction of the ship, I heard him whisper something but I don't know what it was

"Oi flame brain where are you going!" Gray and Gajeel yell in unison

"Natsu!" Wendy yells running after him but I stop her

"No let him go he seemed serious he might have heard something Natsu has excellent hearing and anyway we have to find out what that sail looking thing is" I say to everyone and we continue on.

**Natsu's POV**

I run as fast as I can towards the ship

"Please be okay Lucy" I finally reach the ship after about 10 minuets

"Natsu?" Mira questions as I run up the ship and down to the infirmary, I run in to see Lucy laying on the ground with shallow breathing

"LUCY!" I shout running to her, I sit down and hold her

"Lucy? … LUCY" I say worried, she slowly opens her eyes

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah it's me Im here" I hold her tighter "I heard the bell"

"But how?"

"Oh my god Lucy" Mira runs over to us "I will get some water" she runs out

"I have very excellent hearing I can her the quietest thing from miles away"

"Oh okay" Lucy then falls into my arms, I pick her up and place Lucy back on the bed and wait for Mira

"Okay I'm back" she walk over with the water and a damp cloth "Lucy wake up" Mira light shakes Lucy and she opens her eyes

"I'll help you up" I help Lucy to sit in bed and Mira passes her the glass of water and the right pills, Lucy swallows then and lays back down and Mira puts the damp cloth on her for head then leaves

"Now get some rest" I sit with Lucy for about 15 minutes and her breathing is back to normal and seems okay, I push and couple of strands off her face I then look at her beautiful sleeping face and how she look pretty when she is sleeping in peace not in pain I smile and place a kiss on her cheek then walk out.

"NATSU!" I turn around to see Erza and the others running onto the ship

"What?"

"That sail thing we saw and when to go check out" Erza pants between words "Its Prince Sting's ship" my eyes widen

"We need to leave now!" I run off the ship to find the gather everyone else

**I hope you enjoyed, and 1100 yen is about 12 dollars**


	12. Whats the plan

In love with my kidnapper

**Hey guys I'm back and I have finally updated! I'm so sorry for the immensely long wait I have had some family and personal issues at the moment but I just finished my holidays (2 weeks) so I have had some time to write this chapter so to excuse my absence I have made this chapter extra long, please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail the privilege belongs to the Amazing Hiro Mashima **

**Chapter 12: Whats the plan **

**Natsu's POV**

I run off the boat and through the city looking for Bisca, Alzack, Cana, Nab, Max, and Loke, I slink through alleyways to avoid any of Sting's men, I peek my head out of an ally way and find Bisca and Alzack walking along the street acting all lovey dovey I walk out of the alleyway and

"Alzack! Bisca!" I call out as quietly from behind them

"O-Oh N-Natsu how long he you b-ben there?" Alzack stutters

"Yeah here we are walking down the street doing nothing" Bisca says blushing madly

"Umm… sure" I say awkwardly "But whatever you're doing you need to stop and head back to the ship right now" I say looking out for anything

"Why?" Alzack asks as I shove them into a clear alleyway

"I'll explain later" they nod then run away, I then courteously walk down the pathway until I hear shouting, I then run into a coffee shop and take a seat near the window so I can see but cover half my face with the menu, I look outside and look at all the guards running up the street they then group up talk then split up and run in different directions I then take that moment to run out of the area, as I was running I spotted Cana in a bar laugh with other men in the bar drinking her ass off of course of course she is drinking her ass off, I walk into the bar and the place reeks of alcohol

"Cana!" I say behind her

"Oh Natsu hey how*Hic* are ya" she says with a green liquor bottle in her hand "Hey have you meet my good friend bucchus? He is *Hic* great" she exclaims drunk

"Well that's good and all but we need to go now" I say pulling her out by her arm

"Hey Cana I demand *hic* another drinking contest when we meet again" Bucchus says

"Sure *hic* thing" Cana gives Bucchus a wink before I pull her out

"So what's up Natsu?"

"Cana do you know where Loke is?"

"Nope haven't seen him but he might be in the café trying to take a peek up the girl's skirts" I roll my eyes

"Of course he is" I run off with Cana behind me, we find Loke the café finishing of some food flirting with two of the maids

"What are you two lovely lady's doing" he says smiling, the girls giggle and blush

"YO LOKE OUT NOW!" I yell at him as he looks at me walking through the big wooden doors

"Oh why I was just getting use to all the beautiful lady's" Loke gestures all the girls on walking around on their shifts, I raise an eyebrow and he groans getting up from his seat

"Sorry ladies but I must go now"

"Awww" said three waitresses who were serving him

"Will you come back some time Loke-sama"

"Maybe it depends but if not it was a pleasure meeting you wonderful ladies" Loke smiled and some of the girls fainted

"Come on you womanizer" I say dragging him out

"So what is so wrong that you need to disturb me from those busty beauty's" he pushes up his glasses

"Enough with that already! Sting is in this town so we need to go"

"Okay okay but this is dangerous so… Cana allow me to protect you" Loke says putting his arm over her

"Forget it" she says pushing him away then continuing to take another swig from her liquor bottle

"Can we stay focused please" they both look at me and nod

"Okay good now we gotta get out of here" I say running towards the ship, after 10 minutes of ducking in and out of the shadows avoiding people we are approaching the ship

"Well well well long time not see Natsu" We stop as we hear a voice behind us

"Sting" I say with venom in my voice clenching my jaw as we turn around, in the corner of my eye I see Loke clench is fists

"Oh and Cana and Loke is it oh its been too long" Sting laughs

"Cut the crap what do you want"

"Oh I think all know what I want unless you useless drunks are too incompetent to even remember why I'm here" I see Loke take step forward wanting to attack

"No Loke don't" I say looking to my side, Sting smiles and walks over to Loke

"Aww what's that matter Loke are you still mad with me" Sting pouts talking to Loke like a baby "So Loke tell me how are you? You coping you doing all right?"

"Loke don't listen to him"

"Shut it Dragneel this doesn't concern you" Sting snickers "So again how are you? After all sadly I did get to see the pain and sadness on your face, I would have loved that but we had to go so I couldn't stay, it was a clean cut straight through the stomach or was it the heart or maybe it was both" Sting evilly laughs

"SHUT UP!" Loke yells as Sting walks back to where he was originally standing

"You bustard" Cana snarls

"Cana, Loke go to the ship I can handle him" Cana nods and runs off and Loke is refusing to move "Loke go!"

"NO! How can I just run away when he is standing right here I have to fight otherwise this with never end I have to I need… I need to avenger her… please" Loke was about to cry but I just couldn't let him

"I'm sorry Loke I know you want get revenge but please go I can handle him, I can't risk anyone else getting hurt protecting Lucy is out top priority now" Loke's bangs cover his eyes and after a couple of seconds he runs to the ship

"Oh so you pirate tiny brains can remember that small detail now… Hand over Lucy"

"No"

"Well then look like I'm going to have to kill you… actually I was going to kill you anyway so its win win for me" he smirks; I don't have time to fight him so I have to find a way to escape Sting then pulls out his sword then lunged at me at the last second I pulled out my sword and we clashed we were both pushing one another but I managed to push him off me then started running

"COME BACK HERE DRAGNEEL!" Sting is close behind me but the ship is in view

"ERZA START SAILING!" I yell while running

"SET SAIL" Erza yells to Gray who quickly sets up the sail while everyone works together to get the ship into motion Erza then looks at me worried

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" She nod then I begin to see the ship pull away as Erza pulls up the wooden plank that we use to get on and off the ship, I turn around to see Sting charging at me with his sword I step to the side evading his attack and then lung at him but I only graze his shoulder, Sting runs up to me and kicks me in the stomach making me fall to the ground he then plunges his sword down but I move my head so his sword just bounces off the cobblestone path with a tiny spark, if I don't get to the ship now I will miss it I push Sting off but he manages to scratch me in the abdomen I then punch him and run off and jump on some barrels to the roof of a house and jump from the roof to the ship I land on the side getting help from Erza and Mira to get me over onto the ship, I get up and look at Sting who is standing on the edge of the cobblestone port and he looks pissed he then looks down at a pile of scraps smirks then quickly throws a medium sized piece sharp discarded metal and it goes flying toward Erza she tries to dodge it but it hits her and she keels as she curses and Sting still unsatisfied runs back to his ship.

"ERZA!" I yell running over to her

"Guys really I'm okay" Erza says as Wendy and Jellal help her up "All it did was cut my cheek" Blood runs down her cheek

"That look more like a small gash" Wendy says and I sigh it's better than what could of happened

"Wendy go clear up the wound and patch it up so it doesn't get infected"

"I'm surprised all it did was gash you" Jellal say

"Yeah all it did was cut my cheek but it could have been a lot worse so let's just be thankful" Erza say as she starts to walk to infirmary with Wendy and Jellal trailing behind, I then turn to the bar where Gray, Gajeel, and Mira were

"Okay so it would take Sting at least 3 hours to get back to his ship and about another 2 hours for him to gather up all his men prepare the ship and begin to sail so we have a 5-hour head start on him"

"So what's the plan" Gajeel grumbles

"Well Gray is the navigator" I say turning to him

"Well we keep sailing I guess and we have 5 hours' head start I'm sure Sting won't be able to find us so easily unless we do another robbery which we will do soon because there is a wealthy area on mainland a couple days away and we need more money but apart from that I say we are safe" I nod and walk and look out to the side of the ship and sigh

"I'm going to go see Lucy then talk to Loke" I say to them as I walk to the infirmary

**Erza's POV**

"And we are done" Wendy says finishing the stiches then placing a Bandage on my cheek

"I can't believe that bustard" Lucy say clenching he fist "I hate him" me and Wendy nod, just then Natsu walks in

"Hey Erza you okay?" I nod

"You sure"

"Yes Natsu it is just a scratch" he then walks over to Lucy

"Hey Lucy you okay?"

"Yeah but I just can't believe Sting I hate him"

"Yeah we all do but I will protect you and everyone else on this ship" I smile and walk towards the door

"We will leave you two to talk" I say walking out of the infirmary with Wendy, I sit on a bar stool next to Cana

"What's wrong with Loke he has been there ever since we left" I say pointing to Loke who is standing away from everyone looking at the ocean from the side of the ship

"We ran into sting and he brought her up and patronised him almost to his breaking point" Cana takes a swig from the wooden keg

"That bustard" I snarl

"Yeah he has been like this for a while now its best if you just leave him alone" Mira says from behind the bar I nod and go away to do something

**Natsu's POV**

"Yeah okay but stay in bed" I finish says to Lucy

"Yeah I know" she smiles back at me I walk out and walk over to the bar

"Hey where is Loke" I ask Cana and she just point to the back on the boat, I walk over and rest my arms on the railing next to him and we are silent

"… Why… why didn't you do something he was right there you could of killed him"

"No Loke I coul"

"Then you should let me he can't just go around destroying people's lives! And-"

"LOKE! There was nothing I could do we were outnumbered by the time I could get a hit in him men would have arrived and I would be dead… and… I can't afford to abandon all of you right now" Loke's Bags were covering his eyes

"I…I…I'm sorry" Loke stutters with a clenched fist

"Yeah I'm sorry too" Tears fall down his cheeks then starts sobbing, I place my hand on his back.

After a while I tell Loke to go get Mira to fix him a warm meal and then go have a nap, after he walks away I sigh and lean over the railing and sigh.

**Erza's POV**

It's getting dark and dinner will be ready soon I guess I should tell everyone, as I was walking I caught a glimpse of Gray I then proceed to walk over to Gray who is leaning over the side of the ship looking over the blue ocean then join him

"Hey" he says slightly moving his head

"Hey" I reply

"So how's your injury"

"Oh it's okay just hurts a little that's all" we both stand in silence for a minute looking over the ocean

"Were going to get Sting and make him pay" Gray states

"Yeah I know" we stand in silence again

"It's really pretty isn't it" I say smiling slightly

"You know the ocean reminds me of you"

"How so" I say looking at Gray

"It's rough and mean and its moon changes really quickly"

"you trying start something" I raise my fist with a vein popping from my head

"But then it really calm and beautiful most the time" I look at Gray blushing and I see a small blush on Gray cheeks too (your welcome Grayza fans) I then quickly turn around

"See something" Gray asks

"Oh know I just thought something was there…guess not" I say, I felt like eyes were looking at me from the shadows.

"Anyway Mira say Dinner will be ready in 5 so you should probably head down to the dining room" Gray nods and walks off and I head down to the infirmary to let Lucy know.

I walk into the dinner area and see the long table covered with food, Natsu was sitting at the end of the table in his "Captain Chair" Lucy's seat next to his next to her is my seat I see everyone already sitting down and Mira and Lisanna bringing out the last of the plates then sitting down

"Hey guys guess who is joining us" I say helping Lucy walk in

"Hey I said no coming out of the infirmary until she is 100% recovered" Natsu said

"Calm down Natsu it just dinner not like it will kill me" Lucy says talking her seat I then sit down

**Lucy's POV**

I sit down Next to Natsu and Erza for the first time in weeks, I look around at everyone having their own conversations while eating I then see Gray and Juvia across the table Juvia is clinging onto Gray's arm for some reason and keeping him in conversation, she is attached Gray more than usual tonight it is almost like she doesn't want Gray to look over this way but I don't know why it is just me, Erza, and Jellal.

"Are you okay Lucy?" I hear Natsu ask

"Yes Natsu I'm fine" I reassure him

"Okay well how is your dinner"

"Good" me and Natsu engage in conversation until we finish

**Sting's POV**

"GO NOW!" I can hear everyone yelling set sail I angrily walk into my quarters where I see Rouge looking at the map

"DAMN IT!" I yell slamming my fists on the wooden table

"I'm guessing they got away" Rouge says nonchalant

"Oh shut it Rouge… Shit they got a 5-hour head start on us" I say fumbling around with papers

"Well there is a town not too far from here so if we can get there in time we can find them but they might get away

"you mean by that?" I look at Rouge who continues to look at an old map

"Well we will be approaching main land in a couple of days and there are docks on two sides so if we arrive at the same dock they do we will have them" Rouge looks up at me his eyes half closed uninterested in anything

"Yeah but they have a 5-hour head start on us how could we poss-"

"Yeah they have a head start but this mainland we are approaching is a wealthy one so they will most likely attempt another robbery so where we arrive there before them or not won't matter the only thing we should worry about is landing at the same dock as them because it will take about 2 hours just to sail around to the other side of the mainland so we won't have enough time to go around" Rouge stands up

"Fine. Set sail as fast as you can to the mainland"

"Aye aye captain" Rouge walks out and I sit in my chair

"Fuck" I yell and plunge my dagger into the wooden table with a large map spread across it the dagger lands right into where we are headed.

**Natsu's POV**

It has been about 2 days and things have been smooth no signs of bad weather or any other pirates, Lucy has been up and about but I am still against her being out of bed before she is fully recovered but she uses the same excuse 'I'm just walking it won't kill me' and before I can refuse Erza will show up behind her asking if there is a problem so I can't refuse. Gray says we will arrive at the mainland in a couple of hours but I predict that Sting will be following us we can escape him but the only problem is we have to dock at the one Sting won't be coming but I don't know where he goes so it is a 50/50 chance

"So Natsu where are we docking?" Gray asks walking up to me while look at the map

"Well where is the castle?"

"The mainland we are docking at is quite a wealthy one so where we dock doesn't really matter but the castles and other big house are on the east side"

"Okay… lets go to the east side"

"But Sting would surly go to that side too"

"Who knows, Sting knows we know he is following us so maybe he will go to the west side but still I have seen the mainland before and there was hiding spot that pirates used to escape the government and it may still be there so let's just hope" Gray looks at me and nods

A couple of hours later

"Finally we are here" I say looking at the land

"Yes now maybe we can relax unless Sting manages to find us" Erza says standing next to me, the ship sails nice and smoothly into the docks

"If Sting is coming shouldn't we do something or prepare?" Lucy says coming up behind me and Erza

"Yeah but we are just taking a look around so we know where everything is then we will look into where that hideout might be and plus Sting is behind by like 3 hours" Erza places her hand on Lucy's shoulder in reassurance

"Any way lets go" I jump off the side onto the dock, for 2 hours we look around making plans for tonight and gathering stuff later we head back when we notice a silhouette of a ship in the distance we make and run for it and get the ship moving

"Okay sail around to the hideout because that ship is most likely Stings ship and we are dead if he sees us" I say running to the wheel and Gajeel and Gray at the sails getting them moving.

**Sting's POV**

Here we are on the east side of the dock and I see in the distance a ships sail and it is on the move meaning it is probably the Fairy's ship

"COME ON MEN FASTER!" I yell at them I need to catch up, lucky I chose this port, about half an hour later we arrive and I rush to the font of the ship with a grin on my face but then in an instant its gone

"WHAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" I scream

"T-Their gone" Rouge says surprised

"B-But how, how did they just vanished" I say looking to the water

"I looked through the telescope and I was the Fairy Tail insignia" Rouge tells me "And by the time we arrived we would have at least still been able to see them in the distance if they left when we saw them" Rouge put his hand on his chin thinking, after a minuet Rouge looks at me

"So… what are we doing now?" I pace up and down

"Well… lucky for us we landed at the lovely port of Seven meaning Fiore is only around the corner so we can check in with Jude and get more supplies and we just came from iceberg and parts of the Pergrande kingdom so they won't want to go back so they will have to come by Fiore, obviously they will be as far away as possible and I heard there is a big storm going to come through were the Fairy Tail scumbags will pass through so by our luck they will get tangled up in it an hopefully some of them die" I laugh evilly

"Yes but what about Lucy?" Rouge looks at me

"Well if she is smart enough she will find her own way out but her father has already given me permeation to marry her and they will need someone to take over when the old geezer dies and I am the most viable candidate so even if she dies I can still have the throne but I would really like to have some fun with Lucy so it would be a shame if she died" I laugh again and grin evilly and walk down to the main deck

"ALRIGHT BOYS SET SAIL TO FIORE!" I yell to everyone I then walk back into my quarters with Rouge skittishly following behind me

**Natsu's POV**

It has been about 3 hours since we saw Sting and Erza says he should have left by now I agreed so we started to sail out and back to the dock

"Okay I think the cost is clear" I say to Gray and Erza look over at the ocean

"Yeah I think he is gone" Gray says

"Yes but just in case everyone has to be on extra high alert tonight when we rob this place" Erza says me and Gray nod in agreeance

"Hey guys" Lucy skips over to us

"No" I firmly and quickly say

"What? Why? You don't even know what I was going to say" Lucy says

"Yes I do I want to come with us on this heist" Lucy just looks at me shocked that I knew what she was going to say "Oh come on it wasn't that hard to find out what you wanted" Lucy pouts and looks at Erza

"Lucy I agree with Natsu this time you still injured and after what happened last time we can't risk that again" Erza places her hand on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy frowns

"Fine" she mumbles

"Good" I smile walking away with Gray following

"I let you come next time" I hear Erza whisper to Lucy

"I heard that Erza and No" I look back to see Erza frown then laugh as I walk away

As night falls we all get ready to go

"Natsu please let me go I can help" she smiles

"No I can't risk you getting hurt again" Lucy blushes "You can Help Levy or stay with Mira" she looks disappointed but he face brightens up after a couple of seconds

"Okay"

"Thanks you" I say, I quickly kiss her on the forehead and then run off "Stay safe!" I yell to Lucy not looking back I then blush and what I just did, I stand at the dock and wait for Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Jellal I look up at the mansion and think about what happened last time and how Lucy got hurt

"I can't let that happen again" I say to myself, I then see the gang walking towards me then we start walking once we get to the gates of the mansion I check my pockets then look at everyone

"Hey did any of you bring the map of the area" I sheepishly ask

"REALLY AGAIN YOU DAMN SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yells with gritted teeth

"GUYS CALM DOWN" Erza yells "I have the map right here did you really think I was going to count on Natsu to get the map Erza walk pasted me and I try to grab the map but she pulls it away from me

"No do you really think I trust you with the map" I was about to say something but she gives me the face of death so I close my mouth

"Now let's no waste any more time and go" Erza says and we then all jump over the fence

**(Sorry guys I'm too lazy to write this scene)**

"Raise the mask and set sail" I say quietly to Gray and Gajeel as we run back onto the ship, the plan went off without a hitch I grin then help everyone put up the sail and tie all the ropes

"Hey Natsu" Lucy waves me over

"Hey Luce"

"I just wanted to know where are we going next?"

"Passed fiore"

"PASSED FIORE! B-But that is where father is and if Sting know we are going their he will catch us"

"Lucy Lucy calm down we aren't stopping there we are passing it so we are going to sail passed it as far away as we can okay" I see Lucy relax

"Okay"

"Now please you will make me feel better if you go get some rest now"

"Yeah whatever" Lucy jokes as she walks back to the sleeping quarters, I walk into the navigation room and approach Gray

"So were we going" I say looking at the map we have spread across the big wooden table

"We are sailing around that little island next to Fiore that belongs to Ca=elum" Gray points to the island on the paper map

**(The names I am using are the names of the Fairy Tail earthland** **map)**

"Okay good let's just hope we can sneak passed Sting or not get caught up in anything"

"Yeah" I then walk out of the navigation room and look up at the clear night sky, I walk and lean over one of the rails and take a deep breath

"This past week has been hectic" I say to myself looking the sparkling water, I look out at the light up town on the mainland and take another deep breath then walk back to my quarters to get some shut eye.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and thank you to everyone who had read this so far**

**If you have any questions or ideas for future chapters please PM me or leave it in the reviews thanks. **


	13. OVA: New Year's Eve

In love with my kidnapper

**Hey I'm posting this chapter because I wanted to say Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and because I haven't updated in like half a year**

**So this chapter is like an OVA so this chapter is a little story and has NOTHING to do with the plot of my story **

**Chapter 12: OVA New Year's Eve**

**Lucy's POV**

"Sorry It's late but Merry Christmas" Levy happily say handing me a beautiful charm, It's the 30th of December and new year is right around the corner

"Thanks Levy"

"Yeah, sorry I know its new year's eve soon and Christmas was a couple days ago" she smiles sheepishly

"It's okay Levy I know you worked hard on it" I smile, she grins widely at me

"It's a best friend charm necklace, I made two one for you and one for me" she says admiring her work proudly

"It's beautiful Levy" I give her a quick hug, my charm has half a silver heart that says Levy with a white insignia and Levy's it's the same but hers says my name with a pink insignia

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself and with the help of Gajeel because of the metal and stuff" she blushes slightly

I smile and put it around my neck and she does the same, we laugh and connect our hearts

"Okay well I got to go bye Lulu" I smile and return to work

"Need anything Erza?" I ask approaching Erza who is looking out for other guild or enemy ships

"Oh yeah can you please take those two creates over to Kinana who is taking Mirajane's afternoon shift and then take those over to Evergreen who should be working by the main deck" Erza states pointing to some boxes near a door which leads to the cargo

"Okay"

"Oh and Lucy could- Hey Cana get out of there you have already reached you alcohol limit for today" Erza yells chasing Cana into the storage room where we keep the extra alcohol, I walk over to the 2 boxes one was labelled Meat the other was labelled fruit and veg, I place one box on the other and attempted to pick them up I get half way up before I put them down

"Whoa heavy" I whisper to myself

"Yo Lucy need help?" I heard Gray yell from the crow's nest

"No thanks I got it" I say picking them up again and as I was walking I heard a voice from behind me shift in front of me

"Sweet Lucy let me take one as you seem to be struggling"

"I said I can do it Loke" I say as I pass him

"Okay but I am here when you need my assistance Lucy" I roll my eyes and place the boxes down besides the bar, I then give the other boxes to Evergreen then as night falls I head into the kitchen for dinner Mira made earlier, as I walk in I see Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Lucy" Wendy says sitting by the table with Carla in her lap

"Meow" Happy says trotting up to me, I pick happy up and hold him in my arms

"Hey Luce you ready for tomorrow" Natsu excitedly says to me

"Yeah I can wait" I say

"Yeah I can't wait to see what next year will be like" Wendy says happily

"Well get lots of rest coz tomorrow will stay up all night" Natsu then runs off with a plate of food

"Okay well good night Wendy" I say as I grab a plate of bread and water and go to bed.

**The next day**

After I got up had breakfast and got dressed we had arrived in the city of Crocus, I know I know why the hell are we here when we are on the run from Sting who IS KING OF THE PLACE! But he is out on the sea looking for us with his best friend and assistant Rouge and heaps of his men, and plus we are just here for new year's, as we dock we are next to an equally as big ship with looks like a goat's head and a cannon out the front the mask had a skull and crossbones but it had a straw hat on and wait… is that a tree.

We all hop off the boat and look for a place to part we then enter a place called the sun bar, as we walk in Natsu runs into another person that look about the same age as him he also had black hair and was wearing a straw hat with a red strip around it he also had a small scar under his left eye.

"Hey who are you" the boy said to Natsu look at him from the floor

"I guess I could ask you the same question" They boy got up they both looked at each other for a moment before one spoke up

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D Luffy" the boy said

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" they both shook hands

"Nice to meet you, this is my crow the straw hat pirates" Luffy says gesturing them

"Cool, well this is my crew Fairy Tail" Natsu points to us

"Luffy your food is here" A girl with long orange hair yells from a table

"MEAT!" Luffy screams and runs over to his table as fast as he can

"Wait there is food I WANT SOME!" Natsu yells bolting over to Luffy's table we all laugh and introduce ourselves to the straw hats and after a few hours the bar is really lively

Natsu and Luffy are having an eating contest with each other, Happy was with chopper who is like a small deer, I was talking with Nami, Loke and Sanji tried to flirt with us, Usopp and Gray were talking, Erza and Zoro were having a sword fight thankfully away from us, Usopp and Gray were talking, Gajeel was playing his guitar with Brook as he played his violin, Robin was with Levy and Cana talking mainly historical stuff, and Elfman was talking about manliness and comparing muscles with Fanky.

I talked to Nami about where I came from and where we have been and going and she gave me a copy of her maps and told me where she and her crew has been over all these years they have been together then the countdown started 10, 9, 8,7,6 I said goodbye Nami when back to her crew and I walked outside where Fairy tail and everyone else was 5,4,3,2,1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted as the most beautiful fireworks went off, I saw Erza and Jellal shyly kiss, Juvia sheepishly kissed Gray on the cheek with his face blushing red Gajeel gave Levy a quick kiss on the lips, Romeo gave Wendy a pretty blue flower, and Mira was kissing Laxus passionately I then looked over and saw Robin hugging Zoro but they stopped and blushed after they realised what they were doing, then Nami gave a surprised Luffy a kiss I smiled and looked back at the fireworks until I felt something tap my shoulder

"Happy New Year Lucy!" Natsu happily said until he all of a sudden kisses me and the final fireworks go off in the background

"N-Natsu" I said blushing Madly, he didn't say anything he just grinned and held me in his arms as the fireworks finished, a while after the straw hats and us ran back to our ship to leave so no one catches us

"Bye Natsu I hope to see you again" Luffy waved

"Same her it was fun while it lasted" Natsu grinned as he waved, we all said our goodbyes to everyone and then boarded ours ships and sailed off in different directions, it was fun... I'll miss them I then grinned to myself this is the best new year ever.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all enjoyed this little OVA and remember this is completely separate to the plot of my actual story I just made this to celebrate the new year, the next chapter will continue on from chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**HAPPY 2017!**


End file.
